Agitations of the Heart
by Lady Leonhart
Summary: All she wanted to do was to prove to her family that she could make something of herself... but when it all goes wrong, it's not her family that is there for her. Most likely to be ShigurexOC. R&R You'll be pleasantly surprised. NEW Chp8 is up! August '07
1. Wanting to be Loved: How It All Started

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Fruits Basket', except this fanfic and my own characters. 

Author's Note: First 'Fruits Basket' fic. About a girl called Natsu Amaya, [own character], who is pursuing a career as a journalist. Living far from home, she meets the Sohma family.

Wanting To Be Loved

Prologue

I had felt all alone. I was in a strange place. I had no one to turn to. I had left so much behind; the people I cared about the most. I know it was my own choice. My family wouldn't have pushed me to go if I hadn't wanted to go. I know they care very deeply for me. They just wanted me to follow my dreams… Besides, as a journalist you have to go where the work is. There was a time I thought that I could stay at home and work for the local paper, but obviously it wasn't meant to be. Anyway, even though I'm so far from home, I still talk with my family everyday… on the phone that is – but it's not the same. It's so difficult you know, I mean, when you can hear the people you care about but you can't reach out to them… Maybe I made a mistake, leaving home. After all, they do say that home is where the heart is. Well that's where it was, until… the day it split into two. Then maybe your heart can be in more than one place at a time. It all started when I met him…

Chapter One: How It All Started

I awoke suddenly. Someone was knocking on the door. I turned towards the bedside table and looked at my clock it was only seven in the morning. Who could it be this early in the morning? The knocking stopped. Maybe they decided to leave. I threw the covers back over my head, but just as I got comfortable the knocking started again. So I sat up, rubbed my eyes and then reached for my glasses. The knocking got louder. "I'm coming," I called out. Putting on my dressing gown, I rushed to the door. "What is it with people today? Doesn't anyone sleep anymore?" I felt frustrated. I opened the door. "What do you wan –" I began; and that's as far as I got.

"Your rent," she replied, "if that's not too much trouble."

"Oh, of course... I'm really sorry." I started speaking quickly. "I didn't realise it was you, Mrs. –" She glared at me.

"That's Ms., thank you."

"Yes, Ms. Yamaguchi. I'm sorry I offended you."

"That's fine, Missy. I just came for the rent that's due."

"I'll just go and get it for you then," I said smiling sweetly. Leaving her in the doorway, I got the money.

"I trust it's all there?" Her tone was firm.

"Definitely," I told her.

"If there's nothing else, then I'll be -"

"Wait," I interrupted, "I mean, please wait. There was something."

"Yes?"

"It's about next week's rent. I was wondering..."

"Get to the point."

"Since I've been paying on time, if it's possible, could I please have a bit more time before the next payment? You will get it all."

"Ah… I know I'll get it all. It's true, you haven't missed a payment yet and you've proved that you can be trusted."

"Yes…?"

"No, it's not possible."

"What?"

"I'm not running a charity. You stay here, so you've got to pay on time."

"But I haven't enough left for food. I'll starve."

"That's not my problem."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Get a better paid job." With the last word, Ms. Yamaguchi left. Shocked by the extent of her heartlessness, I stood frozen until she was out of sight. How could she be so wicked? I doubt she'd treat her children like that. Then again, I don't think she has children. From what I had seen of Ms. Yamaguchi, she always had her face plastered with make-up, not to mention her wardrobe looked like that of a sixteen-year-old. There was no doubt about it; she was facing a mid-life crisis. I, unfortunately, would bear the brunt of it because I was much younger than her. Anyway, enough about her, it was time for me to get to work.

* * *

"This is an outrage! You were just supposed to interview him, not hurt him," shouted a red-faced Mr. Kyoto.

"He was the one who was out of order," I told him, my tone full of anger.

"Why, what did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me."

"So you hit him in the face?"

"Yes," I spoke more calmly.

"And lost us the interview?"

"He made me an offer I had to refuse."

"Well, I'll make you one that you can't refuse," he raised his voice.

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to leave."

"What…?"

"You're fired."

"That isn't fair."

"Nothing's fair in the media world. That's the first lesson you should have learned."

I stormed out, slamming the door as I left. How dare he? This wasn't what it was supposed to be like. I thought journalism required intelligence and that it was about finding out the truth, not what you could offer in return for a story.

* * *

At this moment in time all I wanted to do was run away… but where to? I was so far from home, in a place that was new to me. I didn't know anyone… I had nowhere else to go. I decided to walk back towards the flat. When I reached my street, I thought better of it. It was only lunch-time. I couldn't bear to stay cooped up within those four walls. I needed time to think, a chance to breathe, so I continued walking. I didn't really know my way round, but I wasn't planning on going very far. I just wanted to clear my head. Besides, I had to find my way around sooner or later. On the up-side, the weather was lovely today. The sky was a clear azure blue, the breeze was gentle and the sun shone brightly. I hadn't got very far when I noticed a park. I could hear the birds chirping harmoniously and the shade beneath the trees looked inviting, especially more so on a warm day like this.

Wandering into the park, I noticed that apart from the birds, it seemed much quieter than I had realised. There was no sign of anyone else, not even the occasional person you see walking their dog. Come to think of it, it was pretty clean round here; unspoiled by humans. I mean… there wasn't any litter in sight, not even a sweet wrapper, which a child may have dropped accidentally. I thought about this for a moment. There weren't any fences where I had entered or any signs... No… I was just being paranoid. If someone owned this area and it wasn't open to the public, there would have been a notice. Also, if it was that much of a problem the sign would of said something like 'Trespassers beware'.

Eventually I came to a clearing. It was the perfect spot. Sitting down and leaning back against a blossom tree, I looked up to the sky and took a deep breathe. I yawned; tiredness was getting the best of me. I checked my watch, I had plenty of time. It had only been about half an hour since I came here. So taking off my glasses, hugging my knees and resting my head on my arms I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss" It was a man's voice. I woke up with a start.

"What do you want!?" I called out.

"I –"

"Please, leave me alone." I said as I put my glasses on. I quickly got to my feet and reached into my pocket. I looked towards the stranger. I couldn't see his face because the sun was too bright, but I noticed he was dressed in a kimono. "Listen, I have a, um –"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to ask you if –" He began to come closer.

"Stay back," I told him. Without thinking I pulled my hand out of my pocket in protest, and the pen that was in my hand. "I'm not afraid to use it."

"I believe you," he stopped advancing. "I'm a novelist myself. They do say 'the pen is mightier than the sword'," he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Only that I've never met anyone as tense as you before."

"I am not tense. You startled me. How would you like it if –" I stopped mid-sentence. I suddenly felt faint…

* * *

I had a pounding headache. I felt as though I had been hit over the head. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. As I opened my eyes, I saw a ceiling. Where was I?

"How are you feeling?" A girl, only a little younger than me was sat beside me.

"I – Please, where am I?"I asked her, sitting up.

"You're in good hands," she said with a smile. "Please don't worry." I pulled up my sleeve to check for the time on my watch, but it was gone.

"My watch… It's gone."

"It's 4:30," the girl told me.

"You don't understand… It was a gift from my family," I explained.

"I understand more than you could ever know," she spoke quietly, her head lowered. There was sadness in her eyes for a moment, but then almost immediately she lifted her head and smiled at me. "We will find it, okay?"

I nodded in acknowledgment and then smiled back at her. She seemed to have that personality that made you want to smile too; to look on the bright side of everything, no matter how much it hurt.

"Tohru...?" That voice. He was the one from the park. "Are you going out to shop for tonight's meal?"

"Yes Shigure. I'm going with Yuki, once he gets back from the base."

"Could you do a favour for me and take Kyo with you as well?"

"Sure."

"It's just that I don't want him to take things the wrong way. You know what he's like. Then I'll take Miss… " He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"Amaya, Natsu Amaya, but please don't worry. I can find my own way home."

"I'd better get going," the girl told him. Then she looked at me. "It was nice to meet you, Natsu. Maybe, I'll see you again some time."

"Thank you…Tohru. It is Tohru isn't it?"

"Yes and you're welcome." Tohru picked up her bag and made for the door. "Bye Shigure."

"Be safe, Tohru," he replied.

The door shut and there was an awkward silence. I could feel his eyes on me. I tried to sit still and avoid making eye contact with him, but then he approached me. He sat cross-legged beside me and held out his hand. "Considering the circumstances, we haven't formally met. I'm Shigure Sohma."

"Natsu Amaya," I replied, holding my hand out weakly. Then gently he took hold of my hand with his.

"Nice to meet you," he added.

"You too and thank you for everything, but I really have to go," I said standing up. As I did, the room started to spin.

"Are you all right?" Shigure asked also standing up.

"I think I just stood up too quickly that's all."

"You need to rest. What's so important?"

I sank back to the floor. Nothing… That's what. I'd be going back to four walls, and now without a job. Shigure sat down again too. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, I don't know. You see, you've already asked me something," he laughed. Personally, I didn't think it was funny at all. I couldn't help it, but I think he took the hint from my expression. "Sorry, please continue." His tone was genuine.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I was sitting in the park –"

"The park?" he interrupted.

"Wasn't it a park?"

"No. Actually it was part of my garden."

"Your garden…?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I can understand why you mistook it for a park, though. It's not your average garden, is it?"

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have intruded. You see… I'm not from around here."

"I thought so," he paused. "You know, you seem to have a lot of issues and that's bad for you. As to what happened, you fainted."

I knew why that was. After paying the rent, there was barely enough money left for food. Now that I lost my job, I'd have to hope I had enough savings until I can find another job.

"I couldn't just leave you out there. It isn't safe. That's also the reason I tried to wake you when I first saw you." He paused again. "It doesn't bother me that you were hanging around there. As you saw, this area isn't fenced off; any weirdo could come and go as they please. Sleeping outside like that in the open isn't a good idea for anyone. Do you understand?" His expression was serious.

"Sure." I could feel my eyes filling with water. "I just wanted to clear my head. I…" I stopped suddenly. Shigure said nothing. He just looked at me. I guess it was because I looked like I was about to cry. Briefly then, I turned my back to him and dried my eyes. I decided that was enough. I was making a big deal out of everything. It was my problem. I didn't know him and he didn't owe me a thing so there was no reason to continue. Besides, if someone owed anyone, I owed him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. I turned to face him and thought about this for a moment. The truth was that I was starving, but I didn't want to be rude.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," I told him. Shigure, however, didn't look very convinced, especially when my stomach made a strange sound.

"Well, I'm going to have to insist, Natsu. Even if you don't feel hungry, something inside you sure does," he was smiling again now. I looked away. It was so embarrassing. "I'm no chef," he continued, "but I'm sure there's some of Tohru's special fried rice."

Feedback is appreciated.

Thanks for reading,

Lady Leonhart 16/05/2004


	2. Home Truths

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Fruits Basket', except this fanfic and my own characters. 

Author's Note: First 'Fruits Basket' fic. About a girl called Natsu Amaya, [own character], who is pursuing a career as a journalist. Living far from home, she meets the Sohma family.

Hi, thanks if you read and reviewed. Yes, I'm updating already. Even if no one else is interested in what's going to happen next, I am. Besides, I am happy to say I've finished my exams for the summer! Mwahahaha….! I do sympathise if you still have exams though.

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: Home Truths

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked.

"What do you mean?" I answered with a question.

"You've been checking your watch every minute,"

"Oh… it's just that I um. I – oh, it doesn't matter."

"I'm not trying to doubt you, but if I kept checking the time then it would definitely be because of something that was important to me."

"You'll just laugh at me."

"I won't laugh. I promise," he paused, "but only this time. You need to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks."

"Okay...," I stopped briefly. "I usually speak to my family about this time." It was nearly eight o clock. I needed to talk to my parents. I didn't know anyone around here. I just wanted someone to talk to, to confide in. I couldn't burden Shigure with my troubles. He didn't know me… Right now it seemed like I had made a big mistake leaving home. If I just explained to my parents how lonely I felt, maybe I could go back home.

"So you phone your family. There's nothing funny about that. Family is important. That's what I'm always trying to tell these guys."

"Do you want to use the phone here?"

"What? No… I couldn't."

"It's okay, really."

"But I'd be taking advantage of your kindness."

"Well, I'm full of kindness. That's me."

"I don't know."

"I insist, Natsu, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"All right," I sighed. "Thanks Shigure." I think that was the first time I ever called him by his name. He noticed too. He gave me a warm smile.

"The phone's just there. I leave you to it." I nodded in response. When Shigure left the room, I dialled the phone and waited for a response. It started ringing and then suddenly it stopped.

"Hello," I began.

"…please leave a message after the tone." It was the answering machine.

I slammed the phone down in anger. Shigure entered the room.

"Um, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I lied, forcing a smile.

"Were your family pleased to hear from you?"

"Of course," I told him. Then I changed the subject as quickly as I could. "I just want to say thanks for everything and that I really have to go now. There are a few things I need to sort out." The truth was I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me. I know I told him I was fine and gave him the impression that I had spoken to my family, but why should I have to justify myself to him. I hadn't asked for his help… Then why did I feel like I was being ungrateful? Oh… it was all just making me feel sick. "Could you tell Tohru that the food was great?"

"Or you could tell her yourself. I think they're back"

"Um… okay."

"Shigure, please tell Kyo that he shouldn't behave like an animal when we're out in public," said a guy with blue hair.

"You can tell Rat-boy, he's a MORON!!!" Shouted the orange-haired guy.

"Ahem," Shigure coughed. I'm sure it was because I was there. This display of affection was just too much. Besides I was the stranger here. "Yuki, Kyo, this is Natsu. She's not from around here." Then he addressed me "Natsu, this is Yuki and that's Kyo."

"Nice to meet you, both," I said quietly, but neither one said a word.

"And you've already met Tohru."

"Hi again, Natsu," Tohru smiled.

"Hi, Tohru," I paused, as everyone's eyes were fixed on me. "I was just on my way home, I, uh, just wanted to commend you on you're cooking. It's really wonderful."

"Thank you, that's really kind. I'm glad you liked it. Listen…you must come again, some time, I'll try out my other recipes on you."

"I don't know. I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, Shigure doesn't mind." Yuki and Kyo glanced at Shigure and then back at me. I felt really uncomfortable.

"I – Thank you for the invitation, Tohru." I quickly replied. "I'm going to be busy for a while now, but I'll see what I can do." She seemed like such a nice person. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Great. I look forward to it."

"I'll see you guys in a bit," started Shigure, "I'm just going to walk Natsu home."

I was going to disagree with him, but I could tell from his expression that he wasn't going to budge on this one, especially since he already had his shoes on.

I said goodbye to Tohru and the others, even though they looked at me like I was some kind of threat. Except, who was I to judge? They didn't know me. Maybe, they were just having a bad day too.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home," I told him.

"It's late."

"It's just gone past nine."

"Exactly," Shigure paused for a moment. Then he said "You really don't know what the world is like, do you?"

"Well, I am new at this. Besides, when it's just you, you have to be strong." It was just me. My family were miles away, when I needed them the most. All I wanted was to talk to someone, to hear those who cared about me to reassure me that everything would be all right. A tear ran down my face. It was dark, so I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"You also need to know how to look after yourself."

"I never had the chance… and now I don't think I want to."

Shigure stopped suddenly and faced me. Taking off my glasses, he wiped my tears with his sleeve. Then handing them back to me, he continued walking.

"Which street did you say you lived?"

"I don't really remember what it's called, but I do know the way," I called, putting on my glasses.

"That's good," he laughed. It made me laugh too.

When we reached the flats and Shigure was satisfied that I'd be okay, Ms. Yamaguchi turned up in the hallway.

"Miss Amaya, just the person I was looking for."

"What is it Ms. Yamaguchi?"

"I need you to clear your things by tomorrow afternoon." She started towards her office.

"What? You can't be serious," I called after her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Missy, but I'm very serious. Mr. Kyoto's an old friend of mine and I heard you got yourself fired."

"It's true, but… that's my problem, not yours."

"Wrong. It is my problem. How were you expecting to pay the rent?"

"I have some savings, and I'd get another job."

"Good, I'm glad to see you don't give up so easily."

"Then you'll reconsider."

"No. I'm sorry, but I won't be changing my mind." She was now standing in the doorway. "The new tenant has paid five weeks rent in advance."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"That's not my problem. You should have read the small print. Hmm, maybe your boyfriend will help you," she said glancing at Shigure. Then she closed the door.

In anger I started banging on the door with my fists.

"You can't do this! Open up! We haven't finished! Ms. Yamaguchi!"

"Natsu, stop," he spoke gently but firmly, his hand on my shoulder. "That won't solve anything."

"… but, it's not… fair. The tears welled in my eyes."

Just then Ms. Yamaguchi opened the door.

"I'd keep the noise down if I were you, people are trying to sleep around here," she smiled wickedly.

I wanted to hurt her but Shigure pulled me back, by my jacket.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. I think this belongs to you." The wicked woman held the postcard out to me, but then she dropped it before I reached it. Then she shut the door again. I looked to the ground. It was a postcard. Could it be from my family? I crouched and picked it up. It was from my family. I started to read it, but then my heart nearly skipped a beat. I sank to the floor.

"Natsu…?" Shigure's face was full of concern.

I didn't respond so he took the postcard from me. He read the postcard and then he looked at me. "Natsu, what's the matter?"

"It's all going wrong," I said quietly. My parents had written how proud of me they were and of how well I was doing. How could I go back now?

"I know things seem a bit hopeless at the moment, Natsu, but it's not the end of the world. You're still alive, aren't you? You can still get things back on track."

I took a deep breath, "I knew it wouldn't be easy, but not like this… I failed them."

"They'll understand," he tried to reassure me "they're your parents."

"No they won't. They'll treat me like some failure. They never wanted me to go away, Shigure. They wouldn't let me live so I had to get away. If I go back, they'll think I'm weak, that I couldn't take it." I sighed heavily. "All I wanted was to prove I could do something."

"You have proved yourself, Natsu, but you need to carry on. You only fail if you give up." He held his hand out to me.

He was right. Some of the things he said made some sense. I couldn't wallow in my misery, I had to take control. I took his hand and he helped me up. Then I hurried to the flat which would no longer be mine and started to pack my things. I threw my things into bags, cramming everything I could together. Shigure watched from the doorway for a few moments, but then he came in.

"Natsu, she said you have until tomorrow. Leave it. You're upset."

"I'm not staying here another second," I told him adamantly. I couldn't, not after the way she treated me.

"You don't have to. You're coming with me," he said determinedly. He beckoned for me to go that instant, so I stopped packing and made my way towards the door. Once we were out of the room Shigure held out his hand to me, this time with his palm faced upwards. I passed him the key and he locked the door. "We'll get your stuff tomorrow."

* * *

That morning I awoke at the Sohma house. It was still quite early, but I decided to get up. I hadn't slept all night. So it seemed pointless to just lie there. My things were still at the flat, so I freshened up as best as I could. As I made my way downstairs I heard voices. Standing outside the room and making sure they didn't see me, I listened in.

"I don't get it." It was Kyo. "What's so upsetting about this?"

"You're so insensitive sometimes, Kyo," the girl told him. I hadn't heard her voice before. "She's lost her job and she's been evicted." They were talking about me.

"What's that got to do with the letter?"

"Her family said that they're proud of her."

"Well then, at least they don't know the truth."

Feeling a little guilty about eavesdropping but less since they were talking about me, I purposely coughed. Then slowly I walked across the doorway.

"Kyo, how dare you read her letter?" She said slapping him across the head.

"Kagura, pack it in," Kyo shouted.

"Did we wake you?" The girl asked me. I stopped to face her.

"No. It's fine," I told her. Then I walked away from them before the conversation could get any further. I didn't feel like talking. I didn't feel like doing anything at all.

Outside, Shigure was talking with someone. At first I couldn't tell who it was, so I went for a closer look.

"Shigure, she can't stay here?" It was Yuki. I had met him when I met Kyo, although neither one of them had actually spoken to me. "You know what Akito was like, when we let Miss Honda stay."

"Tohru's with us, isn't she?"

"You're missing the point deliberately."

"Yuki, you have a valid point but don't worry. I'll deal with Akito when the time comes."

"I'm not staying," I intervened. Yuki and Shigure looked at me with surprised expressions on their faces.

"How long have you been standing there, Natsu?" Shigure asked me.

"Long enough to know that I can't stay here," I told him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" His tone was stern.

"Why are you so persistent?" I raised my voice.

"Hey, you can't speak to him like that." It was the girl with Kyo.

"Leave it Kagura," Yuki told her.

"Hey, Rat-boy, don't tell her what to do!" Kyo joined in.

"What are you all doing?" It was Tohru. She looked upset.

"Miss Honda…" said Yuki.

"Tohru…," added Kyo.

"Shigure…?" Tohru nudged him gently.

"It is okay, Tohru," he glanced at her. "Natsu and I just need to have a talk… alone," he looked at the others as he said this.

"Shall we, Miss Honda?" Yuki held out his arm to her. She accepted and they left.

"Kagura, let's go," said Kyo, and then they too followed after Yuki and Tohru.

There was silence, except for the wind whistling through the trees.

"Tohru… was she all right?"

"She's fine. She's just so innocent. It hurts her to see everyone like that and then… she tries to make it right." He paused.

Poor Tohru… I didn't mean to upset her. The truth though was that my being here had caused the commotion.

"I know you're hurting too," his tone was gentler now, "but it doesn't mean the whole world's against you. I was like you once, Natsu. Trusting people is very difficult. They may end up hurting you, but you can't live like that, it's not fair to yourself. You need to take a risk sometimes. Besides, there are people that want to help you."

"Why, Shigure? Why do you want to help me? What do you have to gain from all this?"

He was hesitant "You're friendship."

"You don't know me."

"Then give me a chance."

I didn't know what to say, I just froze. Luckily, Yuki interrupted this awkward moment.

"Sorry to disturb you both but you have a call, Shigure."

"Who is it?"

"Akito."

"Right. Thanks Yuki." Then Shigure addressed me "Natsu, excuse me. I have to take this call. Think about what I said. Okay?"

I nodded in response. Then Shigure left. Yuki watched him as he went, then he looked at me.

"Yuki," I began, "I know you don't want me here. That's fine. You don't owe me anything. I wouldn't want to impose either, but there is one thing I would like you to do." He gave me a questioning look. "If you don't mind that is," I added quickly.

"What is it?"

"Please take me to Tohru. She was so nice to me. I don't want to go leaving things the way they are."

"Certainly," Yuki replied. "Come with me." Yuki led me back towards the house. Then he stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

"Miss Amaya," began Yuki.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he smiled. Then he continued walking.

Why did he thank me? Was it on Tohru's behalf...? Then it hit me. It wasn't just for Tohru's sake, it was for his own. Seeing her unhappy made him unhappy. Did that mean he loved Tohru?

"Shall we?" he called. I had got caught up in my own thoughts. Yuki must have noticed I wasn't following.

"Coming," I called back. Then I quickened my pace to catch up.

* * *

We found Tohru in the kitchen.

"Tohru, can I speak with you for a moment?" I paused. "I'll understand if you don't want to."

"Of course, I'll speak with you Natsu?" Tohru smiled.

"I leave you two alone," said Yuki, his expression was one of delight, most likely because Tohru was smiling. He left the room.

"I just wanted to apologise for what happened," I started.

"It's okay. We have our arguments. Kyo and Yuki are at each others throats all the time. I was just caught off guard, I guess."

"I am really sorry."

"Don't be. You were upset. I understand. I'm sure everyone else does too."

"Sometimes… I let my emotions get the best of me."

"There's nothing wrong with expressing how you feel."

"Not at the expense of others though."

"True, but sometimes we all act in ways that we shouldn't." She paused. "I just hoped we could all get along. I wouldn't want to lose a friend."

"Friend…?" I didn't understand.

"Of course you're a friend, Natsu."

"…but we only met yesterday."

"That doesn't matter. You can be friends anytime. It's like when people say that they fell in love at first sight. There aren't any rules."

"I'm flattered, Tohru, I um – I want to be your friend too." Tohru gave me a hug and then I felt something tug at my clothes. We parted. Standing beside me was an adorable little girl.

"Can I have a hug too?" She said smiling sweetly. Tohru looked as surprised as I did.

"Kisa? Is that you?"

She nodded and then held her arms out to me. I knelt down and she hugged me tightly.

"How are you?" I asked her when we parted.

"I'm okay," Kisa replied.

"You know each other?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I met Kisa at her school."

"Her school…?"

"Yes," I stood up. "She was chosen to show me around." I chose not to elaborate any further because I didn't want to remind Kisa too much of that day, not the bad parts anyway. Kisa was having a bad day that day I had met her. I was at the school because I was doing a report. Kisa's teacher asked for a volunteer from her class to show me around. Kisa volunteered. She seemed really shy at first. Eventually, though she opened up and then she told me why she had volunteered. I couldn't understand why people would pick on such a sweet little girl. "It was nice seeing you again, Kisa," I told her, "but I really have to go."

"Where are you going?" Tohru enquired.

"I have to get my things from my flat. It's already lunch-time and I need to find a place to stay."

"Stay here," said Kisa.

"I can't Kisa. I'm sorry."

"Miss Amaya, wait!" I turned round to see who had called me. It was Yuki. "We are offering you a place to stay here with us." That was different. Only a while earlier, he was saying the opposite. I decided not to show my surprise.

"Thank you, but I can't. It's better for everyone this way and I wouldn't want to –"

"We would be offended if you refused."

"Tohru," I started, "as a friend could you explain that –"

"As a friend I have to agree with Yuki," she replied.

"I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be most appropriate," Yuki insisted.

"Okay… yes."

"Yay!" Kisa's eyes lit up. At that moment for the first time in a long while, I felt like I was wanted and a heavy weight had been lifted. I thanked Tohru and Kisa, and especially Yuki. If he hadn't changed his mind about me staying, I wouldn't have felt comfortable in accepting Shigure's offer. Shigure… I almost forgot. I had to thank him too, but also… apologise. "Please excuse me, everyone. You don't know how happy you've made me feel, but I really need to speak with Shigure. Does anyone know where he is?"

"He's in the study," Yuki told me. "It's just through that door there," he pointed in its direction.

"Thank you, Yuki."

* * *

When I reached the study, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Shigure was inside. I entered the room. He was busy writing something at his desk. I waited for him to stop writing. Then he looked up.

"Natsu?" He looked surprised. "I did think it odd that someone knocked on my door. They usually tend to barge in. Except Tohru, of course. Take a seat." He pointed to the chair across from him.

"Okay. Thanks," I said. Then I sat down.

"Shigure I'm… I'm sorry about before. You've done so much and I hardly know you. I – I want to be friends too," I held out my hand across the table. Shigure stood up to reach my hand.

"Well then, welcome to the Sohma house," he said smiling as we shook hands.

"How did you convince Yuki to let me stay?"

"I didn't have to." He walked over to and placed a book on the bookcase. "It is my house. The only person I had to convince was you." He was standing next to my chair now.

"What about that guy you were talking to…? Akito…?" He seemed uneasy when I mentioned that name. "Did you tell him?"

"There's nothing to worry about, okay?" He smiled. "I'm glad you stayed."

Our eyes met briefly.

"Well," I looked away, "Yuki and Tohru offered me an ultimatum."

"What was that then?"

"That it'd be rude of me to refuse."

"I see. Then thank you for not offending us."

"It'll only be for a few days."

"Take as long as you need."

"Thanks, Shigure." I gave him a smile. "There's one thing, though."

"Yes?"

"I don't know if you heard, but I lost my job."

"Good thing you're staying with us then, eh?"

"Look, Shigure, I don't want to stay here for free." I sighed, "I know I have some savings. I'll pay you rent. How much do you expect? Obviously I'll pay more once I get another job. I'll only stay until I get back on my feet. I –" He put his fingers on my lips.

"Relax," he told me, which was definitely the opposite of how I was feeling right then. I sat very still, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Then slowly he removed his fingers from my lips.

"There must be something I can do," I spoke quickly.

"Well… maybe – Ouch!" Shigure clutched tightly at his foot.

"Sorry, Shigure, I thought I saw a bug." It was Yuki. He had stepped on Shigure's foot by mistake… or so he said. "Please don't stop talking on my account," Yuki stared at me.

"Oh…, I, um, – we were just discussing what I could do to help," I explained. Yuki had caught me by surprise. It was strange that I hadn't heard him come in.

"Don't worry about that," said Yuki. "The rest of us will come up with something." Then he gave Shigure a fleeting look. Shigure was still clutching his foot. "Shigure tends to let his imagination run wild. He is a writer, after all."

"Yuki's right about that," Shigure said forcing a smile.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Is the chapter too long?

Please let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Lady Leonhart 22/05/04


	3. Human Nature or Animal Instincts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Fruits Basket', except this fanfic and my own characters.

Author's Note: First 'Fruits Basket' fic. About a girl called Natsu Amaya, [own character], who is pursuing a career as a journalist. Living far from home, she meets the Sohma family.

Hi there. I put the rating up to PG-13, just in case. Anyway, thanks for reading. Friendly feedback is greatly appreciated.:) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Human Nature or Animal Instincts

"Where shall I put Miss Amaya's things?" asked Yuki.

"Thank you so much, Yuki." I was pleasantly surprised. It meant that I wouldn't have to see Ms. Yamaguchi again. "You didn't have to, you know."

"That's okay," he replied. "It's a good job I went alone, though."

"Why's that?"

"They have new tenants."

"I don't understand."

"Rats."

"Lucky you moved out of there then, eh, Natsu?" added Shigure.

"Yeah," I said distractedly. I was thinking about the rats Yuki mentioned. Wasn't it strange how I hadn't even come across a single rat? It was only yesterday that the flat was still mine. Then again, maybe the rats appeared because Ms. Yamaguchi was being so mean. They do say that everyone gets their comeuppance.

"Um, Shigure, her things?" said Yuki still holding my belongings.

"Oh, right. You can put them upstairs, of course. Put them in my room for now." Yuki and I both gave Shigure a questioning look. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then he glanced at Yuki. "Natsu, can move her things when we sort out the sleeping arrangements?" Then his eyes were on me. "Natsu, there's nothing wrong with that, hmm?"

"I – I don't really know. It's up to you. It is your house."

"Miss Amaya, I'll put your things in Tohru's room. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled. Then he made his way up the stairs. "Oh… Miss Amaya?" I looked towards Yuki. He had stopped mid way.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how long you are staying with us, but while you do it's your house too. So don't think you have to agree with everyone because you're staying here, okay?"

Yuki said it was my house, too? Shigure looked as shocked as I did. What a nice gesture. I guessed it was something to do with the incident with Tohru. Since then he seemed to be more welcoming. I was at a loss for words, so I simply nodded in response.

* * *

It felt quite strange sharing a house, which was partly because I had been living alone in the flat. Not that I've never shared a house before. Certainly, when I was living with my parents I shared the family home with them and my siblings. Besides, this was totally different. The Sohmas had taken a risk in letting me stay with them. They didn't know me, and I didn't know them. We were perfect strangers. I couldn't help but wonder why they let me stay. Perhaps they were just genuinely nice people.

In the kitchen I saw Yuki. He was busy spooning rice into some bowls.

"We were about to grab some lunch. Will you be joining us?" Yuki asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Thank you."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, it's fine," he told me, "but thank you for the offer."

Yuki had said it was okay, so I went and sat down at the table and waited for the others. Kyo entered the room first. He sat down opposite me. I looked in a different direction, not wanting him to think I was staring at him. Also, I didn't know what kind of reception he'd give me now that I was going to be living here. For some reason, however, Kyo kept staring at me. Every time I glanced at him, he quickly looked away. As I considered whether I should confront Kyo about his behaviour, Yuki and Shigure walked in. Yuki sat beside me and Shigure sat next to Kyo.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked breaking the silence. They all looked at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not," Shigure started, "Tohru just went to the doctor's."

"Is she all right?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Miss Amaya," Yuki intervened. "Shall we eat?" It was more of a request than a suggestion.

No one spoke while we ate, except for Shigure who asked Kyo to pass the salt. Everyone concentrated on the meal and for good reason too. The meal was delicious. Tohru had cooked before she had gone out… I hoped she was all right.

As I was reaching for the jug of water on the table, I noticed Shigure elbow Kyo. With my hand on the handle of the jug I gave them both a quick look. They both looked at me and then at each other. Then they continued with their meals. I poured some more water into my glass and lifted it towards my mouth.

"Are you a virgin?" Kyo burst out suddenly. There was silence, all eyes were on Kyo. His face went scarlet. My glass was still raised and the rice Yuki was about to eat fell back into his bowl. Shigure and Yuki glanced at me briefly, no doubt to see my reaction.

"That's certainly an ice-breaker," Shigure grinned.

Kyo glared at Shigure.

"I'm sorry," Kyo snapped "what I meant to say was do you have a boyfriend?"

It wasn't an ideal apology, but it was an apology just the same. Maybe he just made a mistake and also felt embarrassed. He was a few years younger than me. It was probably his hormones. Surely, Kyo was just trying to make conversation.

Anyway, whatever it was, I decided to answer Kyo's question. He seemed quite angry, but I don't think it was aimed at me. Besides I didn't want to provoke him and fuel the situation.

"Well… Kyo," I started slowly, "I can't say I've met many people that –"

"Don't you know 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Yuki interrupted and pointed his chopsticks at Kyo.

"Do you want a piece of me, Rat-boy?"

"Not really," replied Yuki

"Don't get smart with me."

"I was simply answering your question," he stood up. "Would you care to step outside?"

"Bring it on," Kyo said unfalteringly.

Kyo followed Yuki outside.

"What are they going to do?" I asked Shigure.

"Have a fight, most probably," he said calmly.

"Shigure, we've got to stop them."

"Don't worry, it's nothing new."

"I don't want them to fight because of me," I stood up and rushed after them.

Kyo and Yuki were a metre apart. They both looked angry, it looked serious.

"That's just too bad," Kyo folded his arms and paused briefly, "because I'm taking you down." He lunged at Yuki.

Kyo threw a series of punches at Yuki, but Yuki dodged them all. This time Yuki's fist flew towards Kyo, but Kyo blocked it.

Stop it, please," I shouted, but they didn't take any notice. I would have to get between them somehow. Suddenly there was an opening as they paused for a moment to catch their breath. Now was my chance. As I stepped forward, someone grabbed my arm. I turned round to face Shigure.

"Natsu, I'll fix this," he told me.

Then letting go of my arm, he walked over to Yuki and Kyo.

"Guys, do you think this is really necessary?" began Shigure. "Natsu thinks you're doing this because of her. You both know that's not the case."

They weren't fighting because of the incident at the table…? Why were they fighting then?

Shigure continued "So why don't you just give it a rest for now?" He went behind Yuki and placed his hand on his shoulder.

In reaction Yuki swung round and hit Shigure right in the face. Kyo stopped in shock at what happened. Shigure regaining his balance looked at Yuki and Kyo.

"Maybe I deserved that?" Shigure said slowly.

The he came over to me. His lip was bleeding and it was my fault. If I hadn't insisted on stopping Yuki and Kyo, this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," he sighed. Why was he apologising to me…? Shigure continued past me, but as he did I grabbed his hand. He turned back to face me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some tissues. Then gently I dabbed his lip with them. When I was about to move my hand away from his face, Shigure put his hand over mine.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Shigure," I began, "if I hadn't insisted then –"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. So stop blaming yourself."

"Why did they fight then?"

"Yuki and Kyo?" he let out a little laugh "They're always like that. Believe me. You just witnessed your first Yuki and Kyo fight."

"You mean it's normal."

"Sure."

"But why…?"

"They just don't see eye to eye. Like a cat and rat."

"You mean mouse."

"No, not at all," he said. "You see, a cat chases a mouse and the mouse tries to escape the cat. A rat on the other hand isn't as afraid of the cat as a mouse is."

"Right… I think."

* * *

I thought I heard Tohru. So I had a look in the laundry room. Tohru was sat on the floor. On her lap was an orange cat and beside her were some clothes.

"Hi Natsu," she greeted me.

"Hi," I replied distantly. I had wanted to ask Tohru if everything went all right at the doctors, but I didn't want her to think I was prying.

"I was just doing the laundry when I had this little visitor," Tohru explained, perhaps because of my vague expression.

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"It's a stray, but it comes here occasionally."

"Oh…."

"What is it?"

"I thought you were talking to someone. Maybe I just imagined it."

"Of course you didn't."

"I didn't."

"I was talking to Kyo" The cat hissed as Tohru said this.

"Kyo…?" Now I was really confused. "Where is he?"

"The cat's called Kyo too."

"I see, because of the orange fur."

"You don't think it's strange?"

"Think what's strange?"

"That I was talking to a cat."

"What's so strange about that? Animals deserve the same respect as humans."

Tohru smiled. As she stood up she held Kyo in one arm and in the other she picked up some clothes.

"Please excuse me, Natsu. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure," I smiled. Then Tohru hurried out of the room with the cat and the clothes. I didn't know why but something seemed rather odd about what I had just witnessed. Tohru had said she was doing the laundry, but when she left she gathered the evidently soiled clothing and took it away with her. Then again maybe I read too much into things, a useful quality if I still had my job… Anyway, maybe Tohru just changed her mind. In any case it wasn't really any of my business.

* * *

"That's good," said a tiny voice from behind me.

I turned my head to see Kisa. She was looking over my shoulder at the drawing I had done.

"Thanks, Kisa. I'm glad you like it. I haven't really had much time for drawing lately."

"Can I have a look?" Shigure asked looking up from his newspaper.

"I guess. It's not very good, though."

"You're right," he sighed. "It isn't very good."

"Is it that bad?" I felt disheartened.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious."

"It is…?"

"I'm guessing that's Yuki and Kyo. You've got them down to a T."

"Do you think they'll be offended?"

"About what…?" Yuki asked, upon entering the room.

There was a brief silence, the atmosphere was tense. Yuki's eyes were on Shigure, but Shigure took no notice. They hadn't spoken since yesterday's incident. As Yuki watched Shigure close the newspaper and leave the room, I folded the drawing and hid it in my sleeve.

"Natsu drew a picture" Kisa told Yuki with a smile.

"Kisa, don't you remember we decided that it wasn't very good and we were going to throw it away?"

"Throw it away?" Yuki looked puzzled.

"I like it, Natsu. Can't I keep it?" Kisa asked me.

"I'll draw you a new picture Kisa. I promise."

"Please excuse me if you think I'm being out of line, but why don't you let her have it if you're just going to throw it away?" Yuki joined in.

"It's not suitable that's why," I stared at the table.

"Why did she see it in the first place then?"

"It's not like that," I said in frustration. I looked up at Yuki now. I had sounded a bit irritable and I thought he may have taken it the wrong way. To my surprise, he was smiling. It was like he found winding me up quite amusing.

"Can I see for myself?" He was persistent.

I thought about this for a moment. The drawing wasn't malicious, and showing him would prove that it wasn't anything terrible. Then again, he was one of the main features of the drawing.

"Okay, Yuki," I said pulling the drawing out from my sleeve, "but please don't take this the wrong way." I handed him the folded piece of paper.

I don't know why I said that. Surely he must have some sort of a sense of humour. He did seem to find provoking me to be rather funny.

Yuki opened up the drawing and just gawked at it. His face was expressionless. It didn't look too good. I wanted him to react in some way. Then suddenly he gave me a sharp look.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I –"

He burst out laughing. Kisa started laughing too.

"I told you it was good," she said smiling.

"You like it…? You're not offended…?"

"Why would I be? I would never wear a tie with a shirt like that, but Kyo's expression is perfect."

I didn't believe what I was hearing.

"Can I have a copy of this too?"

"Okay."

"One question," he said.

"Yes?"

"Why has Kyo got animal ears?"

"Well… it's not literal. It was just to illustrate an idea."

"What was that?"

"Well, earlier," I began to explain, "I saw Tohru with an orange stray cat. She told me she had named it after Kyo."

"Yes, Kyo is definitely a stray," Yuki commented. Something about his tone made me almost certain that he wasn't talking about the cat.

"Also," I was hesitant, "the way you two were fighting was like cat and mouse."

"So, am I the mouse?"

"Figuratively speaking," I started slowly, "but from what I've seen I think Kyo's definitely more cat-like than you are mouse-like, so I decided you didn't need the ears."

"Thanks, Miss Amaya, I shall take that as a compliment," he beamed.

"Yuki…?"

"Huh?"

"Please call me Natsu."

"If that is what you prefer."

I nodded in response.

"Then Miss –" Yuki paused, "Natsu... I will definitely try."

* * *

"Yuki, could you please do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"There's a spider in the bathroom," I paused. "It's embarrassing but I have this fear and –"

"Do you want to show me where it is?" Yuki smiled.

"Thanks."

He followed me to the bathroom. When we got there I stepped aside to let him go in first.

"Natsu, where did you see the –" began Yuki as he made his way through the door. "Shigure…?"

"Yuki, what are you doing in here?" asked Shigure.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Natsu…?" they chorused.

On that cue as quick as I could, I pulled the bathroom door shut and barricaded it with a chair.

"Natsu," Shigure called "could you open the door? It seems to be jammed from this side."

"It isn't jammed Shigure, she locked us in."

"What?"

"Natsu, what's the meaning of this?" enquired Yuki.

"Isn't it obvious?" I called back.

"Not from this side." Shigure replied. "Maybe if you let us out, we can sort this out with you."

"You don't need me to sort this out. It's between you two."

"Between me and Yuki…?"

"Why can't you both just forgive and forget?"

There was a brief silence.

"You shouldn't concern yourself," said Yuki.

Why did he say that? They had involved me the day that they had offered me a place to stay. They showed me kindness for which I was grateful. All I wanted was to repay their kindness. The truth was if I hadn't been staying then Yuki and Shigure wouldn't have fallen out. Helping them resolve this was the least I could do. Well… that's what I thought.

"I'm sorry," I breathed deeply "and thank you, all of you for letting me stay here, but I don't think it's going to work."

Most of my life I tried not to interfere in the arguments of others. Even to the extent of not backing my mother for the fear of my father's reaction. It was his house and therefore his rules. I was only young so my mother didn't really want us getting involved, but I had felt so… weak. He mellowed since then, but I had promised myself that if there was something I could do to help, I would at least try. Perhaps I took that to extremes. Having your say in family matters is different. You have a right. The Sohmas, however, weren't my family. From their point of view I was probably interfering…

* * *

"Natsu, what are you saying?" Shigure called through the door.

They waited for a response.

"Natsu…? Are you still there?" He called again.

Yuki pressed his ear against the door.

"I think she's gone."

"Great," Shigure sighed. His stomach growled and then he transformed, "Why did you have to say that to her, eh?"

"Say what?" Yuki looked down at the dog that was now sitting before him.

"That she shouldn't concern herself," he explained. "Couldn't you tell she was already upset?"

"Natsu is a nice person, but in reality our family issues don't concern her."

"She's staying with us Yuki. Do you expect her to just walk around like she's tip-toeing over broken glass?"

"You should have thought about that when you offered her a place to say."

"You were fine about her staying before." He paused. "If I remember correctly you did bring her things here."

"Maybe I'm not fine about it now."

"What is it with you Yuki, huh?"

"Your attitude," he glared. "To put it politely, all you saw in Natsu was a chance to get some ac –"

Just then the door opened and at the same time Shigure transformed back.

"Man, Shigure, put on some clothes," Kyo looked disgusted. Shigure gave a sigh of relief. If it had been Natsu, there would've been a lot of explaining to do. Then he noticed Yuki. "What are you two doing in there… together…?"

"It's nothing," Yuki spoke firmly.

"Have you seen Natsu?" Shigure asked Kyo, as he put his kimono back on.

"I think she went out," replied Kyo.

"Do you know where?"

"How should I know? I'm not her keeper."

"Kyo… please," his tone was serious.

"I'm serious, Shigure. I don't know where she went, but she left in quite a hurry."

"I'll check if she took her things," Yuki said to Shigure.

"I don't know why you two are even bothering," began Kyo. Yuki stopped in his tracks. "If she wanted to go, why don't you just let her? It all makes better sense."

Shigure and Yuki both gave Kyo an inquisitive look.

"The transformations…," explained Kyo. "I guess we were just lucky with Tohru." Shigure and Yuki glanced at each other.

"We can't expect everyone to accept us or trust us, nor can we trust everyone else… including Natsu."

"You don't know that, Kyo," Shigure told him.

"Neither do we know otherwise," Yuki intervened "but…" Yuki pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and showed it to Shigure and Kyo.

"Natsu's drawing," Shigure said quietly.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Kyo pulled the drawing from Yuki's hand and examined it. "It's not bad… but it could do with a few improvements."

"…this is as good an omen as any," continued Yuki. "We are already cursed. That we can't do anything about, but we still have two choices. "We can push Natsu away or we can take a risk and gain another friend in this lonely world. What will it be?" Yuki held his hand out palm faced down. He gave Shigure a knowing smile.

Shigure placed his hand on Yuki's.

They both looked at Kyo.

"I guess so," Kyo paused. "Tohru's a good judge of character and she said she likes her." Kyo placed his hand on Shigure's. "Besides, if it goes wrong, we've always got Hatori."

"Kyo…," Shigure and Yuki spoke together, both troubled by his comment.

"Now…" Shigure sighed, "if only we knew where she'd go."

* * *

"Kisa… what are you doing here? Were you following me?"

"Please come back."

"Kisa, it isn't working. I'm just disrupting everyone."

"No you're not. You're our friend."

"Friends don't live together in the same house," I paused. "Families do." I looked at my watch. It was getting late. "You should get back, Kisa. They'll be worried."

"Not without you," she shook her head defiantly.

"Kisa…?" The voice was unfamiliar to me. Kisa and I both looked in the direction of the voice. A man dressed in a suit and with short hair, apart from the longer locks which came down the side of his face and over one eye, started towards us.

* * *

That's all for now. I hope you liked it.

Bye for now,

Lady Leonhart 15/06/04


	4. More Sohmas, More Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Fruits Basket', except this fanfic and my own characters.

Author's Note: First 'Fruits Basket' fic. About a girl called Natsu Amaya, [own character], who is pursuing a career as a journalist. Living far from home, she meets the Sohma family.

Hi there, just thought I should tell you this fic was originally posted under a different title, but I didn't really like it so I changed it :)

* * *

Chapter Four: More Sohmas, More Surprises

"Do you know that man?" I asked Kisa.

"It's Uncle Hatori."

"Your uncle?"

She nodded.

"What are you doing out at this time, Kisa?" started Hatori. "Where are the others?"

Kisa shrugged her shoulders.

"Your parents only agreed to let you stay at Shigure's house, because they said they'd look after you." He paused for a moment. Kisa lowered her head. He continued "You shouldn't really be wandering about alone. What if your mother saw you?"

"She wasn't wandering alone," I accidentally opened my big mouth. "She was with me," I told him. I couldn't help it. It was like he was interrogating the poor child.

"You are…?"

"A friend."

"Of Kisa's…?" He enquired. "If that is the case, I really think Kisa should be making friends with people her own age."

I stayed calm, choosing to ignore his remark.

"Natsu's a guest," Kisa intervened.

"Kisa," I told her gently, "not anymore."

At that moment, for a reason unknown to me, he held out his hand and introduced himself, "Hatori Sohma."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, "but I'll be leaving soon." As I had no intention of staying I didn't shake hands. I didn't see the need to get acquainted with another Sohma.

"Where are you going?" Kisa looked worried.

"Home, Kisa." I knelt down. "You should go to yours too. I'm sure your uncle will take you," I glanced at Hatori then I looked back at Kisa. It was heart-breaking. Her expression was full of sadness. Even though I hadn't known her that long, I had grown very fond of her. No doubt she felt some attachment to me.

She reminded me of my brother of whom she was just a few years younger. Although there was a considerable age gap we had always been close. I remember when I had to choose between my career and staying at home. I was torn in two. Being the eldest was something that I took seriously. I believed I had to be there for my family as long as I could, for my siblings. In the end my mother had convinced me to grab the opportunity with two hands. Parting from them was the hardest part, especially from my brother as he always looked up to me. He did wish me luck, but no words made it any easier. The words that I had chosen, which seemed the least upsetting were "We can always write," and that's what I told Kisa. We embraced each other tightly.

* * *

"Kisa, what's the matter?" Shigure asked her.

"I believe it has something to do with Natsu's decision to leave," Hatori intervened.

"Hatori…?"

"Shigure, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"If she's gone, it doesn't matter."

Yuki hinted at Tohru.

"Come on Kisa," Tohru told her, "Let's see what we can make for dinner." Kisa did as she was told and went with Tohru. Yuki followed after them.

…

"Kisa, this is important," Yuki spoke softly. "When did you see Natsu?"

"I saw her before I came here."

…

"Shigure, who is she?" Hatori enquired.

"She's a friend," replied Shigure.

"I established that much," he paused. "Kisa said she was a guest."

"She just stayed for a couple of days. She got evicted and didn't have anywhere to stay."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"She doesn't know anything, Hatori," Shigure told him. Hatori cast him a doubtful look. "I give you my word."

* * *

"She's really gone."

"Shigure, we did try," began Yuki. "It just wasn't meant to be." __

Yuki was right. We did try. In the end it was Natsu's choice and we had to accept that. If only she could have left on better terms.

"I'm going over to see Ayame," I told Yuki. "Do you want to come?"

"Maybe another time," Yuki said impassively.

* * *

Ayame's shop was shut. That was odd. I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before knocking again. I was just about to give up on him when the door opened.

"Shigure, what a pleasant surprise," Ayame smiled.

"I started to think you had gone out. How come you haven't opened up yet?"

"I was entertaining."

"Really…? Who's the lovely victim?"

"Not like that. It's purely professional. I just did her a favour, but what about you? You look like you had a long night."

"I'm exhausted."

"Couldn't keep up with her, eh, Shigure?"

"It was something like that," I sighed. "Things didn't really work out."

"Don't despair. I'll introduce you to my guest. She's seems like a nice girl. Wait here." Ayame then called up the stairs. "Natsu, I'd like you to meet someone,"

"Natsu…?"

…

"Mine, where are my clothes?" I asked her in a panic.

"You look fine, Natsu," she told me. "That dress looks good on you."

"... but –"

"Trust me," she cut me off. "Besides we can get a second opinion on the design."

"I guess...," I was still uncertain.

"Please… It would be a great help to us."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

"Great. I'll go first and then I'll introduce you and then you come down the stairs."

I watched Mine go down the stairs until she was out of sight. Then I listened for the signal.

"Hi, Mine, looking good as always."

That voice…? Surely it couldn't be…

"Thanks Shigure."

My fears were confirmed.

"Is she coming?" Ayame asked Mine.

"Yes and she's going to model that new design for us," she replied. "Now Shigure, I know you don't usually need the encouragement but take a good look. I want to know what you think too."

"I'd like to present Natsu, wearing the 'Miname' evening gown. Do you like the name? We designed it together. So I put our names together and we got 'Miname'."

I couldn't go down now. Not after yesterday. This was all getting too much. How did Shigure know Ayame…? I thought about this for a moment. Ayame did mostly cater for men. Maybe he shopped here.

"Natsu, you can come down now," it was Mine. What was I going to do?

There was a knock on the door. It opened and Ayame entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Ayame, I'm sorry, it's just –"

I saw Shigure in the doorway. I turned around, facing away from Ayame and Shigure.

"What's going on?" Mine had come back upstairs.

"Come on Mine, I think they need to talk," Ayame told her.

I heard the door close. There was tension in the air.

"We thought you had gone for good," Shigure paused. "Why did you go off like that?" He waited for a response, but I didn't know what to say. He continued "You have to start facing up to things, Natsu. You can't just keep running away."

"I wasn't running away," I took a deep breath. "I've decided to go back."

"That sounds like 'running' to me."

"You wouldn't understand, Shigure," I turned round to face him. "You've got your family with you."

"That's true, but it's also true that you told me that you couldn't go back."

"Maybe I was wrong."

"You can be a part of it."

"What…?"

"Being part of a family isn't just about blood. Family are those who care about each other. Look at Tohru. We're her family. What about it Natsu? Do you want to come back?"

"How can I? What will the others say?" I said quickly.

"Family's also about forgiveness."

"I don't know, Shigure," I told him uncertainly. I began to examine my nails for lack of anything else to say.

Shigure broke the momentary silence "You need to let go and live in the present, Natsu. You can't keep holding on to every little thing someone says," he spoke abruptly. "You're too, damn, sensitive."

I hadn't heard him speak like that before. I just stared back at him.

"Natsu, I didn't mean it like that," he added quickly. "Natsu say something." He waved his hand in front of my face. I couldn't help but blink.

"I'm –"

"But please, don't apologise," he placed his hands on my bare shoulders. I felt uneasy. I gave him a troubled look. He let go of me quickly but gently and started to back away.

"You're right," I heaved a sigh, lowering my eyes to the floor.

"There's nothing wrong with that, though," he tried to reassure me. "You just need to lighten up a bit."

As I was looking towards the floor, I noticed something move from the corner of my eye.

"Natsu, what is it?" Shigure asked me. He must have noticed the horrified expression on my face.

"There's a spi –" I couldn't finish. My eyes fixed on the ground, in case the creature reappeared.

"So you weren't joking about being afraid of spiders?"

I shook my head.

"There it is," I burst out suddenly as it scurried across the floor.

"Where?"

"There," I pointed, stepping back.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," he spoke confidently, taking off his shoe. Shigure knelt down on all fours with a shoe in one hand. He hit it down hard on the floor.

"Did you get it?"

"No, sorry. I missed."

"Where's it gone…?"

"There," Shigure crawled across the floor. He missed again. It was hopeless.

"Why don't you just step on it?" I asked in a panic.

Then he crawled towards me. The spider was on the floor between us. I tried to move backwards, but the spider scurried beneath my dress.

"Stand still," said Shigure.

"The spider…?"

"No, I was talking to you. I think I've got it."

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

He went behind me. I felt a draught on my legs.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Sorry about that. I had to lift it slightly to get to the spider."

"Did you get it?"

"No. I don't think this little fellow's ready to give – Now I got you. Natsu, lift up your dress."

"What? Why?"

"Gotcha."

Just then the door opened. Ayame stood perplexed in the doorway. It wasn't hard to understand why. I froze still standing with my dress raised in my hands. To make things worse Shigure was on all fours but also between my legs.

"We heard noises," Ayame said watching us intently.

Embarrassed, I quickly let go of my dress.

"I was killing a spider," Shigure told him, holding up his shoe. Ayame didn't seem very convinced.

* * *

We said our goodbyes to Ayame and Mine and hurried out of the shop. Mine did ask us to stay and have tea with her and Ayame, but after what happened I felt a bit awkward. I had managed to convince her that we would drop by another time. Shigure on the other hand had a triumphant smile on his face and was all up for it.

"Not a word Shigure," I said as we turned the corner.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he smirked. "However, if you don't mind me saying, you looked great in that dress."

"Just don't forget."

"How could I forget that?"

I stopped to face him "That's not what I meant."

"Natsu, I'm teasing."

"Then you agree with me that nothing happened?"

"Sure, that's fine with me," he paused, "as long as you don't forget to lighten up."

"Deal."

"Besides, there's plenty of time for something to happen," he gave me a playful smile.

"How do you know Ayame?" I asked changing the subject. We continued walking.

"Ah, great minds think alike. Ayame is Yuki's brother."

"His brother…?" I hadn't made the link. Come to think of it, Ayame and Yuki did have similar features. Ayame was just older.

"And you?"

"I first met him when I had to pick up something for my boss, for a party." I started to explain. "I needed a dress too, but I hadn't realised that Ayame's shop catered just for men. Then Mine and Ayame said because I had asked so nicely they'd make me something to wear. I'm certain it was because I was new around here and just starting out on my own. The day after the party, I went to say thank you and to give them some flowers. That day Mine said if I ever needed anything I mustn't be afraid to ask."

"So you stayed at Ayame's shop?"

"Well, I couldn't get a ticket until tomorrow and I couldn't come back to yours after the way I left."

"You're coming back now, aren't you?"

"Yeah… you can be very persuasive."

"Just one of my many talents," said Shigure looking quite pleased.

* * *

When we arrived back at the house, everyone was quiet. We had a visitor. It was that same guy that took Kisa home that night.

"Hatori, this is Natsu Amaya," Shigure introduced us. "Natsu, this is Hatori Sohma."

"We've already met," said Hatori.

"Briefly," I added with a glance at Shigure.

"Tohru, would you make us some tea please?" Shigure asked her.

"Sure," replied Tohru.

"I'll help you," said Yuki, standing up.

"Thank you, Yuki."

"It's okay. I got it," Kyo intervened.

"I insist," Yuki told him. Then he and Kyo both left with Tohru. It was almost as if they were fighting for Tohru's affections. I hadn't noticed before. Perhaps because I had seen Yuki and Kyo in a physical fight, the tension between them was more obvious."

"What line of work are you in?" began Hatori. He was straight to the point. I did wonder at first why he had chosen to open the conversation by talking about my profession. On the other hand I suppose it was as good a topic as any. At least his first question wasn't anything like Kyo's. If it was, however, I would seriously be concerned. He seemed much older, after all.

"I was hoping to have a career as a journalist, but things don't always go to plan."

"A journalist…?" Hatori gave me a piercing look.

"A girl after my own heart," Shigure commented.

"So do you have the spirit to follow a story no matter the consequences?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I've always believed that journalists don't have a real sense of ethics," he glanced at Shigure.

"Do you have a real sense of ethics in your career then?" I asked him.

"As a doctor, it's definitely a priority." There was a beeping sound as Hatori said this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pager. "Excuse me." Hatori stood up. "I am needed by a patient." Then he left the room.

"What's with him?" I asked Shigure.

"Don't take it personally. It just takes him time to get used to people."

"Tell me. You were a journalist?"

"I wanted to be one. I was just starting out, and then I lost my job."

"How did that happen anyway?"

"I – I hit the guy I was interviewing in the face."

"Are you serious?" Shigure expressed his amusement.

"I wouldn't make that up."

"I guess," he paused. "What did he do to deserve that then?"

"He was a jerk… He tried to kiss me."

"I can see why that may have been a problem."

"Hatori was right about journalists, wasn't he? You have to be willing to go all the way."

"Not everyone's like that. I write articles for the newspaper sometimes. I don't get girls trying to kiss me, which is kind of unusual for me. It's true though that…" he drifted off. His mind was obviously on something else.

"Shigure," I poked him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Ow, what is it?"

"We were talking about journalism. Then after you started talking about girls you went all distant."

"Oh, right. I remember. Girls… yeah – That really hurt, Natsu. Have you got long nails?" He grabbed my hand and started examining my nails. "You really haven't been looking after yourself, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you bite your nails?"

"That's none of your concern," I said, pulling my hand away. Then I looked at my nails. They were fine.

"Made you look," Shigure laughed. I couldn't understand it. When I first met him he seemed quite serious, but now he was acting immaturely. Maybe he was normally like this. Now he had got to know me, maybe he was just being himself. Then again, he had only started being like this around me since this morning when… Oh, it was just too embarrassing. "Is that the only avenue you wish to follow?"

"Huh…?" I said distantly.

"We were discussing where you could work, weren't we?" Shigure looked more puzzled than I did.

"Oh, yeah," I spoke quickly, coming to my senses. "I've never really thought about anything else, but I'm open to suggestion. Maybe someday I'll write a novel. That's always been one of my dreams… but right now, I just want a job."

"What about working in a bookshop?"

"You know of somewhere?"

"Sure, I know just the place," he said smiling.

* * *

Thank you,

Lady Leonhart 25/06/04


	5. Interview Jitters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Fruits Basket', except this fanfic and my own characters.

Author's Note: First 'Fruits Basket' fic. About a girl called Natsu Amaya, [own character], who is pursuing a career as a journalist. Living far from home, she meets the Sohma family.

Hi there! I finally finished the next chapter. I know where the story is heading, but finding the time to write it… that's the problem. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think. Well, here it goes!

* * *

Chapter Five: Interview Jitters

Today, Shigure was going to take me to the bookshop he mentioned. So I got up early, and dressed in my smartest outfit – a skirt and matching jacket. I desperately needed a job after all, so I had to make an effort. Shigure had already let me stay for nothing. I had tried to give him money but he wouldn't take it. He just said it was okay and that when I had a job and if I was still living there, then I could pay my way. I had felt kind of bad, but everyone told me not to worry. They said I was the perfect guest compared to the others that came to stay at times. I wasn't too sure what to make of that one. Anyway, they say first impressions are everything. Looking in the mirror, though, maybe I was a bit over-dressed. Come to think of it, I had no idea of what I was getting myself in for. Shigure had said to be ready, but he hadn't told me whether there was going to be an interview or not. Could he have just forgotten to mention it? Well, I was dressed now. It doesn't hurt to look overly neat.

I started down the stairs, when I came face to face with a guy I hadn't seen before. He looked about Yuki and Kyo's age, but most of his hair was white.

"Hi there," he smiled at me, placing his hand on the banister.

"Hi," I replied.

"You must be the new girl." The 'new girl'…? Did he know the Sohmas then? "Don't think we've met. I'm Haru," he added moving up a step "but how about we skip the introductions and get on with it." Get on with it… with what…? Still holding onto the banister, he cupped his other hand round my chin. Startled, I fell back and found myself sitting on the step. I got the feeling that I didn't want to know what he meant. He told me his name was Haru, but that didn't mean a thing to me. Whoever he was, he was blocking my way and seriously freaking me out. He moved closer to me, watching me intently. He leaned towards me. I panicked and placed my hand over his mouth. If he knew the Sohmas or was a guest, I had to be cautious. He was probably just kidding around. Besides, he hadn't done anything seriously wrong. This must have been his idea of a joke. Any minute now he'd snap out of it, right, and we'd laugh about it…? At that moment I felt Haru's hand round my wrist of the hand that was over his mouth. He gently pulled it away. "That's not the way." He had an impish smile on his face.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Kyo called from the bottom of the stairs. Then Haru did 'know' the Sohmas.

"Excuse me. This'll just take a moment," he kissed my hand, and then turned away. I sat frozen on the step. Kyo had started fighting with the guy called Haru at the bottom of the stairs.

"What were you doing up there?" demanded Kyo.

"I was just talking with your new guest."

"Natsu…?" Kyo mumbled, glancing up the stairs at me.

"We had other plans, until you interrupted. Shall we then? I told her it'll only take a moment to deal with you," Haru said, raising his fists.

"Not in the house, Haru," shouted Kyo.

"Why, are you scared?" Haru teased him. "Then again, I can see why you would want to fight outside. It gives you the home advantage," he paused "but I don't mind because I'll still beat you!"

Backwards, I started up the stairs. As I reached behind me, about to move another step up the stairs, I felt a foot.

"Natsu, are you okay?" It was Yuki.

"Hi, Yuki," I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"That's good, but if I may ask…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What are you doing sitting there?"

"I decided to come back upstairs, that's all," I smiled.

From Yuki's expression, I could tell he wasn't convinced. I don't think I would've believed 'me' either. Yuki held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. "You look really nice today."

"Thank you. I'm going to see about the job at the bookshop."

"One thing, though, maybe you should wear something else. You have a small tear in your skirt."

I quickly examined my skirt. A small tear…? What would he call a large tear? Then again, he was probably trying not to alarm me. Being the gentleman he looked away. The side seam had split showing more of my leg than I wanted. Quickly I pulled the material together. It must have happened when I fell and that guy he … I was too shocked that I hadn't noticed.

"It must have happened when I tripped in the stairs and –"

"Haru, you idiot! Come back here," Kyo called out loud.

At that moment, Haru ran up the stairs towards us.

"Oh, hi Yuki," Haru greeted him.

"Haru, what are you doing here?"

"You and Kyo are never happy to see me."

"It's not that Haru, it's just –"

"Hi," Haru turned towards me. "You're Natsu, right?"

"Yes," I replied, still clutching my skirt tightly.

"You're cuter than Hatori made out."

"Um, thanks."

"Oh and I'm sorry about the skirt."

"You did that?" Yuki looked alarmed.

"It was an accident, Yuki. You know, 'Black Haru' and all."

"Haru!" shouted Kyo.

"I got to go," said Haru. "Nice meeting you, Natsu."

Yuki looked at me, his expression one of anger.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, of course not," he paused. "I'm sorry."

"Is Haru a friend of Hatori's then?"

"Not exactly, he's a Sohma too."

"He's family then."

"Unfortunately," said Kyo as he reached the top of the stairs. "Which way did he go?"

"The bathroom," Yuki replied folding his arms.

"Right, is he going to get it or what?" Kyo said heading in Haru's direction.

"What's everyone doing up here?" asked Shigure, appearing out of nowhere. "Are we having some kind of congregation in the landing?"

"Shigure, do you know Haru's here?" Yuki enquired.

"Really…? Where…?"

"Well, he was. Last we saw was that stupid ca –" Yuki paused and glanced at me. "Kyo was chasing after him, right Natsu?"

"Yes."

"I see," said Shigure. Then he addressed me "You ready Natsu?"

Before I could reply, I noticed his gaze was a bit low. "What happened to your skirt?"

"My skirt…?" I looked below. The material had slipped from my hand. "Oh, my skirt!" Once more, I gathered the skirt where it had split.

"She had a run-in with 'Black Haru'," Yuki intervened.

"Well, if you ask me, it looks better that –"

Yuki nudged Shigure.

"Not to worry," Shigure continued, "Let me know and we'll go when you're ready. There's no hurry, of course. Or if you want, I could help. I know a little about sewing."

"That's new to me," began Yuki. "What kind of stitch would you recommend then?"

"Well, when I say 'I know a little about sewing', that's what I mean. I'm no expert, of course. Can't say I'm familiar with all the technical terms but I do know the basics."

"It is fine, Shigure, really," I assured him. "I can manage, but thanks anyway."

With that I made my way to my room, but as I did I could have sworn I saw Shigure stick his tongue out at Yuki.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" It was Yuki.

"Sure," I told him. I was mending my skirt but I had put on a pair of jeans, so I was fully dressed.

"How's it going?" He asked me as he entered the room.

"I think it is coming togeth – ouch," I pricked my finger on the needle.

"Do you want me to ask Miss Honda?"

"Don't wake Tohru. It's okay."

"She won't mind. She'll be glad to help. Besides, you need to relax. I'd guess you've had the kind of morning which isn't the best kind before going to an interview."

"A minor hiccup, I guess" I said as I continued sewing. "I just hope I'll get the job."

"I'm sure you will," smiled Yuki.

"Yuki," I began looking up "about Haru?"

"Yes, he can be an idiot at –"

"It's not that. It's just when I first met Haru, he seemed like the complete opposite to how he was when you spoke to him."

"Oh that. He has a split personality. I'm guessing the Haru you first met was who we call 'Black Haru'. When he's like that, he says and does what he means."

"Well, what do you think?" I held up the skirt to show Yuki.

"Um, maybe if you cut off some of that thread that's hanging and –"

"It's awful isn't it?"

"It's not that bad," Yuki's expression was blank.

"Yuki, you don't always have to be so polite," I told him. This was important. I needed to know the truth, if I wanted to look my best.

"You're right. It is awful," he grinned.

"Maybe, I should have let Shigure have a go," I joked.

"If you had, I don't think you would've had a skirt left."

"I guess…" I said distractedly.

"I'll get Miss Honda."

* * *

"I wouldn't have minded, Natsu," said Tohru.

"You work so hard, I didn't want to trouble you."

"It's okay, really. Besides, I'm glad you decided to stay. It'll be nice having you around. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure are the nicest people, but sometimes being the only girl around the house I can't help but feel outnumbered."

"Everyone does, sometimes, Tohru," I told her. "You shouldn't feel bad about it, though. It's human nature. I remember when my brother used to feel like that. He used to say that my younger sister and I had each other to play with, and he didn't have anyone. What he didn't realise was that we actually kept to ourselves. When we did do something together we ended up arguing. What about you, Tohru, if you don't mind me asking…?"

Tohru had an uncomprehending look on her face,

"Brothers and sisters, I mean."

"I'm an only child," she replied.

"I'm sorry," I said regretfully.

"Don't be, Natsu, you didn't do anything wrong," she paused briefly and smiled. "I do have a cousin in the area," Tohru continued "but she always acted like I was in the way. So I've never known what it is like to have brothers and sisters. Then again, Uo and Hana are my best friends. They've always been there for me. I guess you could say they're like my sisters."

"They almost sound too good to be true."

"They are. They're the best friends anybody could have…" Tohru drifted off for a moment. Then she spoke suddenly. "You haven't met them yet, have you? I'm sure they'll like you. We'll have a sleepover," she said excitedly. "Of course, I'll check with Shigure first and –"

"The interview," we spoke in unison.

"He's waiting for you," exclaimed Tohru. "I got wrapped up in my own thoughts and –"

"Tohru, it's okay," I said cutting her off. "It's not your fault," I paused for a moment. "You seem more worried than me."

"It's because I know how important interviews are," she spoke quickly. "If I didn't get my job I would never have been able to –"

"Tohru, really, I won't be late," I tried to reassure her.

"Okay," Tohru said, as she took a deep breath to compose herself. "I'll fix that later," she said eyeing the skirt on the bed or what was left of it, "and we'll find you something else to wear." She did a full circle around me. "Trust me, Natsu. You'll look great."

* * *

"What do you think Shigure?" Tohru asked him.

"Tohru, you know you always look lovely to me."

"Thanks, Shigure," Tohru blushed, "but I was talking about Natsu. Doesn't she look cute?"

Shigure looked in my direction and stared for a moment, a dazed expression on his face. I started to feel rather uncomfortable so I looked the opposite way. "Simply stunning," he said slowly.

"See, I told you," Tohru smiled at me. "And don't worry, you'll do great."

"I'd certainly hire you," remarked Shigure. His tone was genuine… like that day we first met.

"Thank you, Tohru," I said, giving her a hug.

"Ready…?" Shigure enquired.

I took a deep breath "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Until next time,

Lady Leonhart [07/09/04]


	6. Sparks, Ice Cream and ‘Real’ Men

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Fruits Basket', except this fanfic and my own characters.

Author's Note: First 'Fruits Basket' fic. About a girl called Natsu Amaya, own character, who is pursuing a career as a journalist. Living far from home, she meets the Sohma family.

Hi there! My exams are over and I can finally update. So here is the next chapter. It's quite a bit longer too. I hope it reads all right, since I haven't written for a while Hmm… essay writing…. Not quite the same is it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter Six: Sparks, Ice Cream and "'Real' Men"

We left for the bookshop on foot. Shigure had reassured me it wasn't very far and that's why we weren't driving there. However, as we left the house I had heard Kyo mutter something about Shigure not being able to drive. Whatever the reason, I didn't mind walking. It was certainly much better than rushing to an interview and arriving too early. The sky was a clear blue, and the sun's rays only added to the pleasant atmosphere.

I glanced towards Shigure. He was wearing a suit. I hadn't really noticed earlier. I guess I had been caught up in my own anxiety. Come to think of it, since staying with the Sohmas, this was the first time I had seen him dressed like that.

At that moment, Shigure stopped suddenly and faced me. I halted accordingly.

"Is everything all right?" He asked me.

"Sure… Why? What's wrong?" I answered quickly.

"I couldn't help but notice you've been staring at me," he paused. "Don't get me wrong, it's very flattering, but I just need to ask you… you don't like the suit, right? I'll understand if you don't. It was Aaya's choice, which can sometimes be unusual… but that's just between you and me. I'll change if you wa –"

"– Shigure, please listen. The suit's fine… It's more than fine. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I was just… admiring you."

Shigure began laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're nervous."

"I doubt that's going to help me in the interview."

"That's why I'm helping you get it out of your system now."

I sighed deeply.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me." He placed his hand on my shoulder supportively. "Shall we get going?" He added, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "You'll be late otherwise."

We continued walking, slightly quickening the pace.

"Natsu…?" Shigure spoke quietly.

I fixed my eyes on him in acknowledgement.

"I do look rather fetching, don't I?" He seemed quite pleased with himself.

I couldn't help but blush.

"That's much better," he said, smiling at me. "You were starting to look a bit pale."

* * *

"Here we are," Shigure said coming to a stop. He had stopped before a dull looking shop, with a sign that read: 'Adults only."

"Shigure, but that's a …." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"What's wrong?"

"Thanks Shigure, but I think you may have got the wrong idea about me," I said as I started back the way we had come.

"Natsu, where are you going?" He followed after me.

I turned to face him, "I won't be going to the interview."

"I take it you're not interested in that type of thing then," he grinned.

"Of course I'm not."

"That's okay then, because the bookshop's two doors away."

"Two doors away…?"

I looked back across the street. Two doors away, there was the shop just as Shigure had said.

"I told you, you need to lighten up." After a short pause he gestured towards the shop, "Ladies first."

* * *

"Hi Shigure," a woman greeted him as soon as we entered the shop. Her face was full of beauty, but a few grey hairs and fine circles around her eyes showed her age and wisdom.

"Hi Ryoko," Shigure greeted her in return. "You're looking as wonderful as ever."

"Always the charmer," she laughed.

"Now what can I do for you and your friend?"

"This is Natsu Amaya," he told her. "Natsu, this is Ryoko Taka."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Taka," I said in response.

"Oh… she's so polite, Shigure." Miss Taka had a gleeful expression on her face. "Please call me Ryo," she said glancing at me. Then facing Shigure, she added "Not at all like those 'other' girls."

"Natsu's here for the job," Shigure said quickly.

"Oh yes. Ryu, you're in charge. I won't be long," she told the young man behind the counter.

"Ryu Kazama…?" Shigure's face was full of surprise.

"Shigure Sohma," the young man replied.

"I haven't seen you for quite a while," said Shigure, as he walked towards the counter.

"I've just come back from holiday."

"I want you to meet someone," Shigure told him, gesturing for me to come closer. Natsu, this is Ryu. Ryu… Natsu."

Ryu looked puzzled, "What happened to Kag–"

"– Kagura," Shigure cut him off. "She's fine now."

"What was wrong with Kagura…?" I asked Shigure.

"Uh… she just… um…"

"– Natsu, dear, how about we get started with that interview," she gestured towards a door at the opposite side of the room.

"Sure."

"I leave you ladies to it, then," Shigure called after us. "I'll be out here. Ryu and I have some catching up to do."

Ryoko and I made our way towards the room.

Inside Ryoko offered me a seat.

"I've heard so much about you."

"You have…?"

"It was all good."

"First things first… Tell me, do you like books?"

"Yes very much. Someday, I hope I'll be able to write my own novel."

"That's great. I wondered what you had in common."

"In common with who…?"

"I have no doubts. You're hired."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but…. don't you want to see any references?"

"I'm sure it's all fine, Natsu. Besides … I know where you live." She paused briefly. "That's a joke, dear."

"So tell me about you and Shigure?"

"Me and… Shigure…?"

"You make a lovely couple."

"Um…, Miss Taka…"

"That's Ryo, dear."

"Ryo… I don't know what you've heard, but Shigure and I aren't together."

"That's what they all say, dear. A polite and intelligent girl like you… he'd be crazy to let you go."

"Shigure's a friend. I haven't even known him for very long."

"That's how it starts, dear, but don't worry about that. There's plenty of time. Just keep Shii'chan close to you. He's a good person. As a friend, I want what's good for him and you seem like the right person. How do I know…? It's that sparkle in his eye… I haven't seen it for a long while. So I'm betting it must have something to do with you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Ryoko.

The door opened. It was Ryu.

"Sorry to disturb you Ryo, but a customer wants to know about an order he says he placed about two weeks ago."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," she replied. When Ryu shut the door, Ryo addressed me "I'm glad I met you, Natsu. I won't keep you any longer. I imagine you want to share the good news. You can start next week. I'm looking forward to it."

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Ryo."

"You're welcome, Natsu. You seem like a good girl. So, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be glad to help."

* * *

Leaving the office, we went back on to the main shop floor. Shigure was gone.

"Natsu, wasn't it?" Ryu asked, as he picked up a pile of books.

"Yes…?"

"I have message for you. Shigure told me to tell you that something urgent came up and so he had to go. He said that he'll meet you back at the house. You know the way right?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"I'll see you next week, then," said Ryu, carrying the books to the empty shelf.

"Next week…?"

"Ryo said you'll be working with us."

"Yeah… see you next week."

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. We were only in the office for about ten minutes. I hoped everything was all right.

As I was about to leave, a boy with blonde locks stood still before me. He stared at me for a moment. Next, he circled me as if he was examining me.

"Can I help you?" I enquired.

"It depends. I'm looking for someone," he replied.

"Who…?"

"Her name's Natsu."

I glanced at him for a moment… Could he be looking for me?

"Natsu… Amaya…?" I said slowly.

"That's right," he smiled. "Do you know her?

"That's me."

"I thought it was you. You smell really sweet, just like Shigure said."

"You know Shigure?

"Sure. He's a Sohma, right?"

I shook my head in acknowledgement.

"I'm Momiji Sohma," he introduced himself, holding out his hand. Now it made sense.

"Pleased to meet you, Momiji," I replied, taking his hand gently.

We shook hands. Then as we let go, Momiji took my other hand. "Let's go for a walk, Natsu. What do you say?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Momiji… you haven't heard of any problems, have you?"

"What kind of problems?"

"It's just Shigure left in a hurry. I hope nothing bad has happened."

"You do worry a lot, don't you? You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure everything's fine. If not, I'm sure Shigure will sort it out. Okay…?"

"Okay."

"I know, let's get some ice cream, Natsu. My treat."

"Momiji, please allow me."

"It's okay. I insist."

"But Momiji, I've only just met you and you're younger than me."

"What has that got to do with it?"

"It doesn't seem fair."

"Natsu, you're funny. It was my idea. Besides, you're a friend of Shigure's, right?"

I nodded.

"So then you're a friend of mine too, right?"

"Of course..."

"That's settled then." He handed the money to the man at the ice cream stand. "So stop feeling guilty and enjoy your ice cream."

"Yes sir," I replied with a smile.

Then with our ice creams, we walked over to a wooden bench and sat down.

"So you've met Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Ayame, Tori, Kisa and Haru."

"Tori…?"

"That's what we call Hatori for short. Although… sometimes it's Ha'ri."

"I guess that makes sense. Don't forget Tohru."

"Never…," he smiled, pausing momentarily. "She's the greatest you know. Like a big sister. I could never forget her."

Momiji was right about Tohru. I hadn't known her for long, but there was certainly something great about her. It was obvious that she had brought love into the Sohmas' lives, a love which the Sohmas showed her in return. From the moment I met her, she was ready to help in any way she could. Just as the Sohmas were lucky to have her as part of their family, I was lucky to have Tohru as a friend. She had a big heart. To Momiji, she was like a sister. When I heard that I couldn't help but wonder about my own siblings. I hoped they were all right…

"Natsu…?"

"Yes Momiji."

"What do you think of us?"

"Us…?"

"I mean the Sohmas."

"You know I am still trying to get to know everyone."

"What about, so far?"

"Well, Kisa's just adorable and I'll never forget Ayame's generosity." He had helped me at short notice on two occasions. "Yuki and Kyo…" I continued, "well, I guess they're at that age. They remind me of my brother and sister. They don't get on very often either, although I've never seen anyone fight as much as Yuki and Kyo."

Momiji smiled, "They do fight a lot, but it's normal I guess. You kind of get used to it."

"I never really got to know Kagura, and I don't think sticking to my first impression of Haru is a good idea."

"Getting used to Haru does take time, but it is kind of cool when he goes black." "Hatori… well…" I sighed, "I don't think he likes me very much."

"He tends not to trust people so easily, that's all. Once you get to know him and he gets to know you, I'm sure it will be different. I'm just starting to know you and I like you."

"You're very sweet. I like you too, Momiji."

"Then that leaves… Shigure. Do you like him?"

"Of course I do, Momiji," I told him, pausing briefly. My thoughts wandered to the day I had met Shigure. Since that day, he had been there for me. "I don't know where I would've been without him."

"I didn't mean it like that, Natsu. I meant do you like him as much as he –"

"Momiji," it was Hatori "weren't you supposed to be at Shigure's house, half an hour ago?"

"We were just talking Hatori."

"I'll give you a lift," Hatori told him.

"Maybe I'll see you later, Momiji," I told him, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Momiji.

"For a walk," I replied.

"Natsu, we've been walking for hours. You are going back to Shigure's house too aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me and Ha'ri."

"He does have a point," Hatori addressed me this time.

"See, Ha'ri doesn't mind."

Hatori opened the door and waited.

"Thank you," I said, as I got into the car.

* * *

As we approached Shigure's house, we noticed the lights were all out. It looked as though no one was home. Momiji knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Natsu, do you have a key?" Momiji asked me suddenly. Hatori's gaze was also on me. No doubt he was wondering what my answer was going to be. As I was about to answer, Hatori intervened.

"It's all right. I have a key," he told us, as he reached into his pocket. He opened the door and then gestured for me to go inside first. It was strange. It seemed so quiet. Slowly, I opened the door of the main room and switched on the light.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Natsu."

I froze with my hand still on the switch. Everyone stared in my direction with grins on their faces.

"You did this for me," I laughed nervously.

"It was Shigure's idea," Yuki answered.

"That's why I left you back at the store," Shigure explained. "Momiji was supposed to come back with you an hour ago."

"Sorry about that Shigure," Momiji was standing beside me. "Natsu and I were talking and I guess I just forgot the time. It would have been much later if Hatori hadn't seen us."

"Tori made it too?" Shigure looked surprised. "Where is he?"

"I think he went straight into the kitchen," replied Momiji.

"Well… at least he decided to come," Ayame glanced at Shigure. Then he turned to look at me and said "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I… um… sure," I replied as I moved my hand away from the light switch. "There's just one thing that's puzzling me," I paused, holding my hands tightly as everyone looked at me and waited for me to elaborate. "How did you know it was my birthday? I didn't tell anyone."

"A little bird told us." Shigure was standing next to me now. "Only joking. This arrived for you." He handed me an envelope. I recognised the handwriting almost immediately. It was from my parents.

"Oh… and I accidentally dropped your diary," Tohru smiled.

"Lucky she did or we wouldn't have known," Kyo added.

"A birthday is such a precious thing, Natsu," began Ayame. "I can't understand why you didn't tell us about yours."

"I'm not really the party type." I tried to be honest. "I wasn't planning on any kind of celebration at all."

Shigure reached for my other hand, which I was still holding up. "Nonsense," he exclaimed. "This way and don't be shy," he smiled as he led me to sit down among the others.

"Natsu, this is Hana and Uo," Tohru said introducing me to her friends. "Uo, Hana, this is Natsu."

"Nice to meet you," Hana and I spoke simultaneously.

"You two must be on the same frequency," Shigure laughed.

"Bad joke," Uo began. "If you found that funny, I'm afraid you really need to develop your sense of humour."

"That's not all he needs to develop," Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Is there anything else, your Highness?" Shigure bowed mockingly.

"Since you're asking, some food would be nice. This is a party, isn't it?"

"I'll help," I said standing up. "It's the least I can do."

"No," Uo said adamantly, indicating for me to sit down. "You're sitting this one out. This party is for you."

At that moment Tohru got up on her feet.

"That goes double for you, Missy," Uo's tone was strict. Tohru sat back down.

"It's all under control, girls," Shigure told us. "Besides, Aaya and I do have some catching up to do with Tori."

"Yes, indeed we do," Ayame said standing up.

"Yuki, Kyo, you're welcome to join us too, if you want," said Shigure.

"Yeah…sure, whatever," Kyo replied half-heartedly.

"Although, I'll understand if you'd rather stay in here. The view is much more aesthetically pleasing, after all," Shigure added as he left the room.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that one," remarked Kyo.

"Yuki, do come," Ayame pleaded with him. "You can learn about what 'real' men talk about." He grabbed Yuki's hand "I'll even give you a manicure."

"On second thoughts… I think I'll pass," Kyo looked disturbed.

"I knew you wouldn't go through with it." It was Hatsuharu, in his darker side.

"Haru…?" Kyo said looking up.

"You're still a boy," he taunted Kyo. "You wouldn't know about men's business."

"Who invited you…?" Kyo's voice was full of anger.

"Why, you afraid of a little competition?"

"I've got your competition right here?" Kyo retorted, showing Haru his fist.

"Excuse me," said Yuki, glancing at us. He stood up and went up to Haru and Kyo. "Can you take this outside?"

"Sure," Haru said in response. "I can take him anywhere."

"We'll see about that," shouted Kyo.

With that Yuki, Kyo and Haru left the room.

"They are seriously in need of some anger management," she paused briefly. "Now, where were we?" Uo glanced at me. "Oh, yeah… Good to meet you, Natsu."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Bye for now,

Lady Leonhart 03/06/05


	7. Friendship or Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Fruits Basket', except this fanfic and my own characters.

Author's Note: First 'Fruits Basket' fic. About a girl called Natsu Amaya, own character, who is pursuing a career as a journalist. Living far from home, she meets the Sohma family.

Hi there! It's been a while I know, but I hope you're still keen. Want to know if Shigure and Natsu get together? Well then, read on.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Friendship or Love

"Tohru tells us you went for an interview," began Uo. "So, how'd it go?"

"I start next week," I replied.

"That's great."

"Well done," said Hana.

"Thanks."

"I knew you could do it Natsu," Tohru smiled.

"You helped."

"That's what friends are for."

"Too right, Tohru," grinned Uo. "I really hate interviews," she continued. "How do you find them, Natsu?"

"Terrible. I get really nervous. This one was a bit strange, though."

"In what way…?" enquired Hana.

"Well, she didn't really want to know much, apart from…" I hesitated.

"Apart from what…?" Uo gestured for me to continue.

"She wanted to know what I had in common with Sh- shops."

"What you had in common with shops…?" said Hana, glancing at Uo and then both of them looked back at me with puzzled expressions. Tohru also looked baffled.

"I mean – what I had in common with her. You know… if I liked books and would be happy working in a bookshop."

"Right, well that's understandable," Uo let out a little laugh.

"Well, do you like books?" asked Hana.

"Sure."

"Then you'll do just fine," said Uo. "Tell me, how did you find out about the job?"

"Shigure told me about it."

"So he actually did something useful for once," Uo's tone was one of surprise.

"That reminds me," I began quietly. "I never told him I got the job. I should at least say 'thank you.'"

"Natsu, you shouldn't worry. You can tell him later," Hana tried to reassure me.

"I guess," I paused briefly. "It's just that he's been so kind… letting me stay here and everything."

"Maybe you should go," said Uo. "Then you can tell them I want to know what's taking them so long with the food. People could starve to death around here."

"Maybe I should go as well," said Tohru.

"No, Tohru," Uo told her, firmly. "You cook all the time, don't you? Surely they can manage for one evening."

* * *

I knocked on the door of the kitchen.

Shigure opened it "Natsu you don't have to knock, you know. Come in."

I followed him into the kitchen.

"Is everything all right?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry, I – uh, Uo wanted to know where the food was."

"Kyo, did you hear that?" Shigure looked at him.

"Why do I have to do it?" Kyo said starting towards the door. "Why can't you ask the rat?"

"It's fine Shigure. I don't mind," said Yuki, picking up a tray of rice balls and making his way out of the kitchen,

"I'll help you, Yuki," Ayame grabbed another tray and followed him out of the room.

"Was there something else?" Hatori addressed me.

"Ignore him, Natsu," said Shigure. "Ha'ri's not very good at talking to people."

"I… wanted to say 'thank you'."

"For what…?"

"The party," I paused. "You went to so much trouble."

"Don't worry, I wanted to."

"I really appreciate it."

"See, at least someone around here appreciates me," he glanced at Hatori.

"I also wanted to say thank you about the job."

"No problem."

"What job…?" Hatori intervened.

"Don't worry. It's all above board, Ha'ri." He paused. "Anyway, if Natsu decides to take up other jobs, it is her decision," he added, sounding amused. At that moment, I don't know why I did it, I held out my arms to hug Shigure. Before I got close to him, however, Shigure took hold of my hands. "Are you alright?" He asked me gently. Our eyes met. I didn't know what to say. Feeling embarrassed, I lowered my gaze. Fortunately then Kisa entered the room, breaking the awkwardness. We moved apart. Shigure and Hatori exchanged glances.

"Natsu, Hiro doesn't let me play," said Kisa, lightly tugging at my sleeve.

"Hiro…?" I said uncertainly.

"Hiro Sohma. I don't think you've met him yet," Shigure explained.

"What's wrong, Kisa?" asked Hatori.

Slowly then, Kisa turned to look at Hatori. "Hiro…" Kisa began, a little hesitant "he says I can't play because I'm a girl."

"Kisa, you know what Hiro's like. Maybe you should go and sit with the girls."

No doubt, disappointed by Hatori's answer, Kisa turned back towards me.

"Natsu," she spoke quietly now, "can you tell him?"

"I don't know, Kisa. It's not up to me." I gave Hatori a brief look. As much as I wanted to help Kisa, I couldn't just undermine him. "Even if I did speak to him, Kisa…" I tried to explain, "I don't think he'd listen to me. He doesn't know me."

"Natsu… maybe you should go with Kisa," suggested Shigure.

"I should…?" I said, uncertainly. Hatori was also surprised.

"You can meet Hiro."

Kisa held her hand out to me and smiled.

"Okay… why not?" I said taking Kisa's hand.

* * *

Kisa led me upstairs to Yuki's room. The door was open. Inside Hiro and Momiji were playing video games.

"Hi Momiji," I greeted him.

"Hi Natsu," he said looking up with a smile.

"Hiro, can I have a go now?" asked Kisa.

"No, I told you why," Hiro told her.

"You let me play before."

"I've changed my mind."

"Um, Hiro… Hi. I'm Natsu."

Hiro didn't respond.

"Hiro, that's not nice," said Kisa.

"It's all right, Kisa," I told her. "Don't worry."

"Don't mind him, Natsu," said Momiji. "He's just stubborn,"

"Why don't you let Kisa play?" I asked him.

"She's a girl," Hiro answered me for the first time.

"If I beat you, can Kisa play?"

"You count as a girl too."

"You're not scared of losing to a girl, are you?"

"Of course not," said Hiro taking the other controller from Momiji. "Take your best shot."

…

"Do you think it was wise, sending Natsu to see Hiro?" began Hatori. "You know what he's like. Particularly, with those who get close to Kisa."

"She can handle it," Shigure sounded sure. "Besides, there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Like what…?"

"What do you think of Natsu?"

…

"That was cool," Momiji cheered. "I didn't know you were this good, Natsu."

"Thanks, Momiji. I guess it's because I've been playing games since I was around five." I gave Hiro a fleeting look. He just sat still, staring at his controller. "Hiro's quite good too," I added. Hiro, however, remained quiet.

"Can Kisa play now?" I asked Hiro slowly.

"Sure," he replied. I handed my controller to Kisa. "But first…" Hiro paused briefly "you have to show me how you did that move?" He was looking straight at me now, a tiny smile evident at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

When Hiro was satisfied that he could do the move with all the characters, he let Kisa play. So I left them to it. On my way downstairs, I met Haru.

"Momiji tells me you broke through the ice with Hiro," began Haru. "Nice one. How did you manage it?"

"Years of playing video games," I told him with a smile.

"Have you ever played Pool?" asked Shigure, at the bottom of the stairs.

"A little, I guess," I replied, "but it's been a while."

"Do you two want to play?" He enquired.

"I'm in," said Haru.

"Great." Shigure paused for a moment then focused his attention on me. "Natsu…?"

"I don't know. I - I'm not very good."

"Your hand-eye co-ordination can't be that bad," said Hatori. "You said it yourself, Natsu. You've been playing video games for years."

I couldn't believe it. It was the first time Hatori had actually said my name when he spoke to me.

"It'll be fun," grinned Shigure, "and Momiji's agreed to babysit."

"Are we going somewhere?" asked Ayame.

"We were thinking about going out to play Pool," Shigure explained. "How about it, Aaya? Are you coming…?"

"I don't know. There are a few orders at the shop that need to be ready for tomorrow. I can't leave it all to Mine," Ayame told him.

"She won't mind."

"Well… maybe one game," agreed Ayame.

"That's the spirit."

"Uo and Hana are in," Yuki addressed Shigure. "And we've managed to convince Tohru."

"And Kyo…?"

"He said he'd meet us there," said Yuki.

"Right…. Then that leaves you, Natsu. What do you say?"

"I …" I thought about it for a moment. Shigure had done so much for me, I couldn't let him down. Besides, everyone else was going… It might even be fun.

"You can't be as bad as Ha'ri," Shigure added shortly.

Hatori had a look of disbelief on his face, but he said nothing.

"Okay… I'm in too," I agreed.

* * *

"Right, let's see…" began Shigure. "Ha'ri and Uo… Aaya and Hana... Tohru and… Yuki… Kyo and Haru… That leaves… me… and Natsu. Then we'll swap."

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled.

"Not worried about losing are you, Kyo?" Haru started to taunt him already.

"Me lose to you… you've got to be joking."

"Ready, Tohru?" Yuki asked her in a gentle voice.

"Sure," Tohru smiled. "I've never played before, but I'm sure it'll be fun."

Then everyone made their way to a table with their opponents who had been decided by Shigure.

"Do you want to break or shall I?" Shigure asked me.

"Um…You can."

"Alright then," he smiled. After chalking his cue, Shigure began the game and potted a yellow. "You've got the reds," he said looking up at me for a second. Then he took another shot, but he missed this time. Now it was my turn.

I examined the table briefly. Then walking round to the opposite side, I took my shot. I missed completely. I couldn't believe it! I didn't remember being this bad. I looked up at Shigure, who was staring right at me. "I told you I wasn't very good," I said nervously.

"Here, take it again from here," said Shigure, as he moved the white ball back to its previous position.

"Go on, it's fine," he said, standing right behind me now. "Think of it as a practice game."

"Okay…"

Then as I leaned over the table to retake the shot, with the cue ready, Shigure leaned against me. He placed his arm along mine, his hand over my hand. I felt his other hand just behind mine, holding onto the cue. "If you hit it about there," Shigure began to explain, moving the cue closer to the ball "it's much more accurate. You see…?" I looked at him in response. His eyes were fixed on mine, his arms still around me. Catching a glimpse of the others, who were watching us intently, I just froze. We had never been this close before.

"Natsu… I –"

"Shigure…? Is that you…?" An unfamiliar female voice called.

"Megumi…?" Shigure said uncertainly, looking in the direction of the voice.

"The one and only," she called back.

I followed Shigure's gaze, to see the woman he had called Megumi. She was tall and beautiful, dressed in the deepest red, her jet black hair in intense curls.

Letting go of me, Shigure hurried to greet her. "It's been a long time, Megumi."

"Too long, if you ask me," she said pressing her lips against Shigure's cheek.

"Hi everyone," she said looking round, after noticing that everyone's eyes were on her. "And Ha'ri's here, too. Wow, they actually managed to get you to take a break. "

"Megumi…" Hatori said in greeting.

Then she glanced at me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Shigure…?" Megumi asked.

"Introduce you…?"

"Well, the two of you did seem quite cosy a moment ago," she gestured towards me. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about the girl already?"

Shigure turned to look at me. "Of course I haven't. Um… this is Natsu," he told her. Then he addressed me "Natsu, this is Megumi. She's an old friend."

"'Old' friend…?" Megumi laughed. "I'm still younger than you."

"Okay, we go back a long way."

"Hi Natsu," Megumi gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted her in turn.

"What a sweet girl." Then she turned back to Shigure "And…?"

"And what…?" Shigure asked looking puzzled.

"How long have you been together…?"

"We haven't. She's a friend."

"I see."

"What does that mean?"

"Shigure… you never could keep to yourself."

"It was a game of Pool. I was helping her, Megumi." He glanced at me, "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah… it's been a while since I played," I agreed.

"So that's how it is," she paused. "Well anyway, Shigure, I'll be in town for a few days. Call me, and we'll catch up."

"What's wrong with now?" He asked her.

"You're with family and friends. I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be silly. They don't mind," Shigure told her. "The more the merrier."

"If you're sure…"

"Relax. We'll get another table," he reassured Megumi, as they made their way to the other side of the room.

I didn't understand… One minute Shigure had had his arms around me and the next he left with another woman. An 'old friend'… That's what Shigure had said. So it was quite understandable that he wanted to catch up with her… That's what I told myself, anyway… Deep down, I felt very differently… almost threatened by her. The moment Megumi's lips had touched Shigure… my heart trembled…

…

"What a jerk…?" Uo said in a disgusted tone.

"Someone should say something," whispered Yuki.

"Like what...?" Kyo whispered back.

"You two don't have a clue, do you…?" said Hana.

"I'll go," said Tohru quietly.

"Wait, Haru's beat you to it," said Uo.

…

"Natsu… are you all right?" Haru asked, standing in front of me.

"Sure… Thanks Haru."

"No problem," he paused. "Look," he took hold of my hand "come and sit with us. I'll get you something to drink."

I nodded in response, and Haru led me to the others.

"I'll be back in a minute," said Haru.

"Natsu," it was Ayame. "I guess… I'll see you around sometime. Drop into the shop anytime. Okay…?" Then he gently lifted my hand and kissed it."

"Thanks Ayame."

"That's Aaya to you," he smiled. Then he said goodbye to the others "Bye you guys… Ha'ri."

"Bye Aaya," replied Hatori. Then he spoke to me "Natsu, how about a game…?"

"Thank you, but I think I'll just watch…. If that's okay…?"

"Certainly," he said softly.

* * *

"So, how did it go with Megumi?" asked Hatori.

"Quite well, I guess," replied Shigure. "We did have a lot to talk about."

"Is that all…?"

"Yes, actually… Anyway, why are you so interested all of a sudden? Usually, you can't wait for me to shut up."

"Well, this time's different."

"You're interested in Megumi."

"Don't be an idiot."

"What else is it then?"

"I'm talking about Natsu."

"Natsu…what about her…?"

"You told me you had feelings for her, Shigure."

"Well… she's a nice girl."

"I see. That's why when Megumi came you forgot all about Natsu and left her on her own."

"I didn't do that… Did I?" he paused. "Wait a minute. She wasn't on her own. You guys were there."

"Shigure, 'you' were the one who had your arms around Natsu."

"What did you expect me to do? Ignore Megumi…?"

"All, I'm saying is… If you care for Natsu at all, stop stringing her along."

"Ha'ri, it was harmless. Everyone knows I like to flirt."

"Not Natsu."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. It was quite early and no one else seemed to be up. So, I answered the door. It was the postman.

"You have a parcel. If you could just sign about– Oh, hi Miss. I haven't seen you around before. I wondered when Mr. Sohma would settle down."

"Oh no," I tried to explain "it's not like –"

"Hi darling," Shigure wrapped his arm around my waist."

"Morning, Mr. Sohma," the postman greeted him.

"And a fine morning it is," replied Shigure.

"You've got a nice lady there. Look after that one."

"I intend to," he grinned.

When the postman left and the door was shut, I freed myself from Shigure's hold and collected my bag from the kitchen. Shigure followed.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" he asked. "You seem a little tense," he actually looked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," I said as calmly as I could. "I've got to go, or I'll be late."

"You've got plenty of time. Why don't you have breakfast?"

"I'll be fine."

"Shall I go with you?"

"No. It's okay… really. I know my way now," I told him as I hurried outside.

* * *

Shigure was right. I did have plenty of time. I was going to be early, but it didn't matter. It was a fine day. There was a gentle breeze and the sun glistened in the sky. For once I actually had time to enjoy it, so I continued on my way at a leisurely pace. Besides, if anything, it gave me the chance to clear my head. My eyes on the ground ahead of me, I put my thoughts behind me.

"You must be Natsu," a voice called from in front of me. Still looking towards the ground, the figure's feet came into view. I looked up slowly. It was a young man, with a slim figure and dark hair. I tried to recall if I knew him, or where he knew me from.

"Yes…?" I said shortly.

"Forgive me if I startled you. I am Akito," he said with a smile. Akito…? I was certain I had heard that name before, but when…? Most likely, noticing my bewildered expression he elaborated. "I am Akito Sohma, Head of the Sohma household."

He was a Sohma... The Head of the household…? He looked so young. "Nice to meet you," I added quickly, hoping not to offend him.

"I heard it was your birthday, yesterday."

"Yes," I answered.

"I would've liked to have come, but I didn't receive an invitation."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about it. It was a surprise."

"I see," he paused. "How are you finding it living with Shigure?"

"I…" I paused briefly "he's been very kind."

"Not as kind as you hoped…?"

"No, that's not what I meant," I replied fervently.

Akito stared at me in silence.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed, hoping I had not offended him. "It's just… I thought I knew him…"

"You mean Megumi," said Akito.

"How did you know?"

"It is my job to know. And you want to know what Shigure is really like," he grinned. "You want to know if he's a flirt or whether he'll ever settle down."

"Could you tell me…?"

"Yes… but I am sorry it is not what you want to hear."

* * *

No matter how hard I tried to focus my attention on something else, somehow 'Shigure' would come up in the conversation. On my way to work, I had met Akito who asked about how I found it at 'Shigure's'. At work Ryoko, asked me how 'Shigure' was, to which I politely answered 'his usual self'. Ryoko just laughed. An hour or so later when I managed to get him out of my mind, guess who turned up.

"Hi. It's Natsu, isn't it?" It was Megumi. "Shigure's a great guy isn't he?"

"If you mean as a friend, then I guess you could say that."

"You have feelings for him don't you?" She was upfront.

"…" I just stared at her blankly. She was the last person I wanted to discuss that with.

"He has feelings for you, too."

"Yes," I said quietly, "so that he can toy with mine."

"He doesn't mean to Natsu. You have to give him a chance."

"Why do you care?"

"Shigure's a friend. Not only that…" she sighed, "there are few people lucky enough to find real love."

"I don't think I'm that lucky."

"Whether you believe in luck or not, if you don't give it a go Natsu you'll always wonder. Take it from someone who knows."

With that Megumi left.

She was the reason Shigure forgot about me, how could I trust her…? Besides, if anyone knew what Shigure was really like, it would be a Sohma. Akito was a Sohma. He was the Head of the household. He had to have a better insight than Megumi.

* * *

Half an hour left until closing time, and then I would have to go back to Shigure's house and face him sooner or later. Just then another customer entered the shop. Briefly browsing around the shop, he turned to look at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man.

"Hi, my name's Kenji Kurosawa," he introduced himself.

"What is it you're after?"

"How about a date…?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so," I spoke quickly. "Is there anything else?"

"Shigure wasn't kidding. He said you wouldn't give me a second look."

"You know Shigure Sohma?"

"We've known each other since High School. He'd always get the girl."

"Well, he didn't get me," I told him matter-of-factly.

"You seem to have good taste. How about you let me buy you dinner tonight?" He was persistent.

"I… I don't know. I'm not really looking for a relationship."

"That's okay. Not as a date then, but as friends."

"I …"

"It's all right. You don't have to answer me now. I'll be in the Dragon Inn about seven. If you're up for it, I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed."

* * *

When I got back to Shigure's house, I found that he had company. What a relief. Feeling exhausted, I wasn't really in the mood for an encounter of any sort.

"Mitchan, I promise I'll make it up to you," said Shigure.

"Shigure, you always keep me waiting," an unfamiliar female voice said,

"Natsu, hi," Hatori greeted me.

"Hi."

"That's Mitchan, his editor," Hatori explained.

I just nodded in response, not sure who he was protecting.

…

"Have you done something to your hair?" Shigure asked the woman called Mitchan.

"Well… I did have it trimmed a little last week," she replied.

"It suits you, you know."

…

"Well, maybe I'll see you later," I told Hatori.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked me, looking surprised, which made me all the more determined.

"I'm meeting someone," I explained.

…

"Why, thanks Shigure. I thought I could do with a ch –" Mitchan stopped suddenly. "Stop changing the subject."

"I was just admiring your hair, Mitchan. I bet no one else noticed, did they?"

"Not one," Mitchan sighed.

"Well, you can always count on me," Shigure reassured her.

"I can…"

"Of course you can. And to prove it to you, I'll have the script ready for you first thing in the morning," Shigure told Mitchan.

…

"Well, have fun," Hatori called after me.

"Thanks," I called back as I made my way out.

…

"Thank you," Mitchan called. "Bye Hatori." With that she left.

"Ha'ri, where did Natsu go in such a hurry?" asked Shigure.

"She's meeting someone."

"Someone…?"

"That's what she said."

"Right, I'll be back in a bit," Shigure said grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" enquired Hatori, hoping Shigure wasn't going to do anything rash.

"To see someone," he replied in a calm voice.

"You're going to follow her, right?" Hatori said with a disapproving look.

"What if I am?"

* * *

Kenji had seemed nice enough. 'As friends' he had said. I could do with a friend to talk to right now, someone to talk to about things other than 'Shigure'.

"Natsu, hi," Kenji greeted me, enthusiastically, "I'm glad you decided to come. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just an orange juice, please," I told him. "Thanks."

While Kenji went to order the drinks, I found us somewhere to sit. Just as I was about to sit down, a hand tugged my arm. "Kenji…? What is it…?" I said turning round. To my surprise, it wasn't Kenji at all. "Shigure! What are you doing here?" I gave him a bleak look.

"Natsu, you can't go out with him," Shigure said firmly.

"And why not, Shigure…?" I retorted. What did it have to do with him?

"He's not you're type."

"And what would you know about my type?"

"You're naïve, Natsu and soft. He's not what you think he is. You don't know what he's really like."

"I know what you're really like. Akito told me."

"Akito…?" Shigure started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Natsu, if only you weren't so gullible."

"Yeah, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have fallen for you!" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I…" Shigure was speechless for the first time, a serious expression now on his face. He just stared back at me in silence. Wanting to break the awkwardness, I made my way outside. "Natsu, wait!" Shigure called after me.

* * *

"Natsu, we need to talk." Shigure had followed me outside.

"There's nothing to talk about," I called, not looking back.

At that moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round. Shigure had caught up with me.

"Nastu, I –" Shigure was cut short.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Shigure," Kenji moved between Shigure and me.

"Well, I want to talk to Natsu."

"Then you'll have to go through me."

"Sure," he said calmly. Then without any warning, Shigure thrust his fist into Kenji's face.

"That's assault!" Kenji screamed.

"So sue me."

"Natsu, let's go," said Kenji.

"I'm sorry… I think Shigure and I need to sort some things out first."

"Fine, Natsu," Kenji fumed. "It's your loss." With that he left.

"Natsu," Shigure began shortly, "what did you mean before…?"

"You had no right to do that, Shigure."

"Natsu, don't change the subject," his tone was firm.

"I'm in love with you, all right! There… I've told you. I know you don't feel the same. So please, let's not talk about this anymore."

"If you love me, why did you decide to go out with Kenji?"

"It wasn't a date, Shigure. You can be friends with the opposite sex without having a relationship."

"Exactly, like me and Megu-" Shigure stopped, a guilty look on his face. "You were jealous, weren't you…?" He paused for a moment waiting for me to respond. "And… you wanted to make me jealous."

Shigure was right. I had been jealous. Hearing him say it made it all the more clear. "Did it work…?" I said nervously, looking away. Just as I said this my thoughts went to Kenji… He had asked me out because he liked me. I had said yes… but not because I liked him. It was because I wanted someone to talk to… a friend. He knew that… Except… it wasn't true at all. Subconsciously, I guess… I had wanted to make Shigure jealous.

"Natsu," began Shigure, his voice gentle, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. Everyone knows I like to flirt."

"Except me…"

"That's what Ha'ri said..." he spoke quietly now. "I... I didn't mean to hurt you, Natsu."

"It's all right," I told him softly. "It's not your fault… Shigure. I just misread the situation… We haven't known each other for very long, after all… but I understand now. You shouldn't have to act differently because of me. I should be the one apologising."

"What for...?"

"You've been so kind to me… I guess that I mistook that friendship for –" I hesitated, "– something else."

Shigure looked at me intently.

"It's just…" I sighed "I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"Then I guess I'm your first," said Shigure. He moved closer to me, his gaze fixed on mine. His eyes were kind.

"My first…?"

"Ssh…" he said, as he gently pressed his fingers against my lips. Then without another thought Shigure placed his arms around me and... his lips touched mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I hope it was all right.

Until next time, (hopefully, 'next time' will come a bit sooner)

Lady Leonhart 20/02/06


	8. Conditional Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Fruits Basket', except this fanfic and my own characters.

Author's Note: First 'Fruits Basket' fic. About a girl called Natsu Amaya[own character. Living far from home, she meets the Sohma family.

Here's the next chapter ('Finally'… I know). Hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Conditional Love 

When we entered the living room of Shigure's house that evening, we were greeted with a round of applause.

"How did… you know?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Ha'ri told us what happened," replied Momiji.

"Out of concern," Hatori looked serious.

"And after a lot of persuasion," Uo smiled and exchanged glances with Hana.

"It's true, Natsu," Momiji started to explain. "He's not the kind to gossip. He just wanted to make sure we could support you, you know if – Well, I guess it doesn't matter now anyway."

"Yeah, it couldn't be more obvious, which way it turned out," said Kyo.

"Yeah" Tohru agreed, smiling, "holding hands is a great sign."

Everyone stared at us. Then after exchanging glances Shigure and I looked down at our hands. We 'were' holding hands. Feeling a little embarrassed, I moved my hand away from his hold.

"It's okay Natsu. I'm sorry" Tohru spoke quickly. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We all think it's great."

"It's about time anyway," added Kyo.

"Well, now that everyone's told us what they think I hope you'll excuse us," Shigure spoke for the first time since we had arrived together. "Natsu and I have something to attend to. We'll be upstairs if you need us." With that, he took hold of my hand once again and led me towards his room.

"He sure doesn't waste anytime," Hatsuharu said quietly.

"Haru," Hatori sounded disappointed.

"Everyone's thinking it," said Haru defensively.

"What do you mean…?" Tohru asked, puzzled.

"Everyone except Tohru, you mean," said Uo.

* * *

I entered Shigure's room wondering what he had in mind. He followed me in and closed the door after himself. 

"Natsu… there's no easy way around this," began Shigure, his tone serious. "There are going to have to be a few rules."

"Rules…?" I asked bewildered.

"If this is going to work, I need you to trust me and do as I say, okay?"

Uncertain, I nodded slowly in response.

"You can't hug me," he spoke slowly.

"I … don't understand… Why –"

"Please Natsu, you have to trust me," he interrupted, taking my hands in his. "For us…?" His eyes were gentle.

I considered what Shigure was asking of me. This was my first serious relationship… or so I had thought. I had never felt like this about anyone before. Weren't you supposed to get close to the person you loved? Then… how was this supposed to work…? It seemed hopeless from the start… but then… if I didn't give it a chance I would never know. Or worse yet… someday I might regret it. I had to trust him. He must have had a genuine reason… I just wish I knew what it was.

"Okay…" I tried to sound positive. "What are the other rules?"

* * *

Shigure and I were together now, but the day didn't seem much different from any other day. Although, one difference was the way everyone kept grinning at me. They seemed happier about Shigure and me being together than I was. Hatori, on the other hand was the exception. When he looked at me, I noticed concern in his eyes. When I first met him, I would have said he was concerned for Shigure. Now, I had the feeling he was worried for me. I decided not to ponder over it. I guess… whatever is meant to happen will happen whether it's good or bad. The other difference was now that I was supposedly Shigure's girlfriend, he stopped flirting with me. It was nice to be taken seriously for a change, but it was like he had lost interest now that he knew I returned his feelings. If this was love, it was nothing at all like I expected it to be.

* * *

Today Ayame and Mine had invited Shigure and me round to dinner. Ayame had specifically come round to invite us. He was ecstatic. Again, it made me question my own feelings for Shigure. Why was everyone so pleased to see us together…? If we were such a good match, why didn't I feel as happy about it as they were…? More so, did Shigure even feel the same way…? Or was it just pity…? ... The origin of my doubts became clear. Shigure had never really told me how he felt. He just – 

"Natsu, white or red?" asked Ayame.

"What…?" I said, startled.

"Wine…?"

"Oh, wine. I'm sorry Ayame."

"It's Aaya, remember."

"Aaya… I don't drink."

"Fair enough," he said a little disappointed. "By the look of the things though, it maybe a good idea if you did start. You seemed to be in a daze. Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Are you all right, Natsu?" Mine said, looking worried. "I hope the food was okay."

"The food was lovely Mine," I reassured her. "Thank you… And please, don't worry."

"You know you shouldn't think too much," said Ayame.

"Aaya's right," agreed Mine. "It's bad for you. I used to do that and from my experience it just makes you miserable. You need to relax."

"Right and there's nothing like good wine to help you unwind. Wouldn't you agree Shigure?"

"Right again, Aaya" Shigure smiled briefly.

"You should bring her round to the idea Shigure. A romantic dinner just isn't the same without a little bubbly. Besides, it's not fun drinking alone."

"Yeah, really Natsu, it's not that bad. You should try some," said Shigure taking a sip of wine before eating some pistachios.

"Shigure you must let us design your wedding oufits," Mine said, excitedly.

"Wh –" Shigure began coughing before he could get his words out.

"Shigure, are you all right?"

Shigure shook his head in response, grabbing at his throat.

"He's choking," cried Mine, "Aaya do something."

Aaya began hitting Shigure on the back, but it didn't seem to be working.

"The Heimlich Manoeuvre," I called out.

"What?" Aaya looked puzzled.

My first instinct was to do it myself, but as I got beside Shigure I remembered what he had said. Did this count …? Then without another thought, I quickly told Aaya what to do. "Grab him from behind and put your hands on his stomach and squeeze as hard as you can!"

"This is hardly the time for a hug,"

"Just do it!"

Aaya took hold of Shigure and did as I had instructed. After a moment, the lodged pistachio came flying out.

"Wow. It really worked," Aaya seemed surprised.

"Shigure are you all right?" Mine poured him a glass of water.

"Yeah, thanks to Aaya," he replied taking the drink, before gulping it down.

"I think you mean Natsu," said Aaya, sincerely.

"You're right," Shigure agreed, then turned to face me. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you're okay," I told him quietly.

* * *

"The phone's ringing Aaya. Would you mind getting it? I'm just finishing off this seam." 

"Sure Mine, not a problem," he replied. "Ayame's Fashions where fashion is our passion – now featuring the new and exclusive Miname range. How can I help you?"

"Aaya, it's me."

"Ha'ri," he paused for a second, "why didn't you say something?"

"It was easier to let you finish," said Hatori.

"What did you think?"

"About what…?"

"Our new motto – fashion is our passion. It's good isn't it?"

"Yeah," Hatori replied impassively.

"It was my idea," Ayame sounded pleased with himself. "You know, you should have one for your surgery. You'll get a lot more clients that way. Something like…" He thought about it for a moment. "'Doctor Hatori – he'll save a life for a price'."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Talking about saving lives, did you happen to hear about Shigure?"

"What happened?"

"Natsu saved Shigure, with the uh…'Hamlet' move or something," Ayame explained.

"Hamlet…?"

"Shigure was choking. You would've been proud of her Ha'ri."

"You mean the 'Heimlich Manoeuvre'."

"Right, that's the one."

"Then she knows…?" enquired Hatori.

"I don't think so," Ayame paused briefly. "She told me what to do."

"But then, if she doesn't know… Why didn't she attempt to help him herself?"

"I have no idea. I guess you'll have to ask Shigure."

"Right..."

"Thinking back, though, Natsu did seem really quiet."

"Isn't she always?"

"It was different… like she was in a world of her own."

"Mine thinks there was something not quite right between her and Shigure."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. She just said it was her women's intuition."

"Aaya, would you mind giving me a little help with this?" Mine called from the next room.

"Excuse me for a moment Ha'ri." With that Ayame lowered the phone, then called back in response "Sure, Mine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Right, sorry about that. Where were we – Oh, I remember. I got a little sidetracked. What was it that you wanted Ha'ri?"

"Nothing really, Aaya, it was just a social call."

"Then you don't mind if we catch up again another time...?" Ayame waited for Hatori's response.

"Sure."

"It's just that Mine seems to be having a slight problem with the phantom's costume. Our client needs it tonight."

"Well, I'll let you get on with it then."

"Okay. Speak to you soon, Ha'ri."

"Bye, Aaya."

* * *

Shigure's words echoed in my mind. It was an odd request from someone who wanted to be a couple. At Aaya's house, I had felt so helpless. We were lucky we weren't alone. Did saving his life count…? I wondered what he thought about me. Maybe, that was the exception and I let him down. The reality was… if Shigure and I had been alone, I would've had no choice… What had he wanted me to do…? The more I thought about it, the more confused I was about the whole thing. Things just seemed to get worse.

* * *

It sounded like someone had opened the front door. I went to have a look. 

"Morning, Natsu." It was Hatori.

"Hi," I greeted him in response.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said Hatori. Undoubtedly he had seen my surprised expression. "I thought everyone would still be asleep. So I used the spare key," Hatori held out the key to show me.

"That's ok – I mean… you don't have to explain to me," I felt a bit flustered.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I could ask the same about you," I replied.

"That's true," Hatori said, taking off his shoes.

...Why did I say that? It had sounded so childish...

"Come on, Natsu." He sounded genuinely concerned. "It's Sunday and just gone past 6:30am. Unless you've got somewhere to be, there's something bothering you."

"You're good," I gave a little smile.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing really. I just couldn't sleep."

"Is everything all right… between you and Shigure?" Hatori enquired.

"Sure. Why shouldn't it be?" I said defensively.

"I hear you saved his life," he said tactfully.

"Sort of, I guess." I took a deep breath. "It was Aaya really."

"As far as he's concerned, he wouldn't have known what to do without you. In my book, that makes you the one who saved his life… There's just one thing that puzzled me," Hatori stopped for a moment as he took off his jacket. "If you knew what to do, why didn't you do it yourself?"

"I guess…" I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't tell him what Shigure had said. It was painful enough already and what would Hatori think of me? "I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Of not being able to help him…" I said slowly. "Well, he is a lot bigger than me and I thought Aaya would be stronger than me."

"I see," he paused, as if he was in a deep thought. "Well, if there's anything you ever need or you just want someone to talk to, just give me a call," he continued as he handed me his card. "I am a doctor after all. I can prescribe something too, if you still have trouble sleeping."

"Thanks Hatori."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I've got a patient to look in on."

"You mean Shigure."

"Right, it's nothing to worry about," he reassured me. "Just a check up because of what happened yesterday." With that he made his way upstairs.

Since I met him, Hatori's attitude towards me had changed. He seemed more positive about me living with the Sohmas, but that didn't mean I trusted him completely. There was just something about him… something that made me feel that it wasn't a good idea to get too friendly.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Shigure," Hatori said opening the curtains and letting the light in. 

"What time is it?"

"Nearly seven," he replied.

"Too early Ha'ri… Sorry," Shigure yawned before pulling the duvet over his head.

"Natsu's up."

"Maybe she's had enough sleep," he said, still under the covers.

"She said she couldn't sleep. I wonder why that is."

"It's a mystery all right."

"I heard what happened yesterday, so I thought I'd drop by and check you're okay."

"I'm fine," said Shigure, now sitting up, his blanket covering him up to his waist. "What is it that you really want Hatori?"

"You're due a check up and I'm your doctor. Is that so strange?"

"No."

"Then open up." Shigure opened his mouth and Hatori put in a thermometer. "Didn't you find it strange that Natsu didn't help you herself?"

Shigure shook his head in response.

"Then you've told her everything."

"No, I haven't," Shigure said, as he took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"If she loves you, she wouldn't have just stood there. Not unless, she knows something."

"Why don't you just let it go?"

"You know why. I need to know the truth so I can help you."

"Fine… All I said to her was that…" Shigure drifted off.

"What?"

"That she… she couldn't hug me."

"Why on Earth did you say that?" Hatori looked at him intently.

"Well, it seemed like the right idea at the time. I thought it would make things easier."

"And now…?"

"It's awkward... I can't act the way I used to with her. Especially now that I know she has feelings for me."

"Did you give her a reason 'why' she couldn't hug you?"

"No. I just told her to trust me."

"How long do you think you can keep this up? Don't you think she'll begin to wonder why she can't be close to you?"

"We can still be close. Like you and – " Shigure and Hatori exchanged looks.

"I don't think that'll help you win your case."

"Yeah... Sorry Ha'ri." Shigure was quiet for a moment. "Okay then… Tohru understands, so why not Natsu?"

"Natsu isn't Tohru," replied Hatori, matter-of-factly. "We were lucky with Tohru," he paused. "Some of us were hurt by our own flesh and blood because they didn't understand or wouldn't try to. You should know that better than anyone Shigure. Everyone does come to you when they're in trouble."

"Then isn't it about time that I'm the one in trouble?" Shigure sighed heavily "Did you know I haven't kissed her or held her since the day we got together?"

"Then if you really love her you need to do something or you will lose her. Otherwise, let her go and live her life."

* * *

It was Hatori's pager. I considered taking it to him, but he was in Shigure's room. Besides he was having a check-up. Patient-doctor confidentiality and all that – I don't think Hatori would be very happy…. Who was I kidding…? Since Shigure and I got together it had felt like we had drifted further apart. Something had changed… what it was, I didn't quite understand and it seemed that Shigure wasn't ready to discuss it anyway. He had made that clear when he told me there were rules and I asked him for a reason. '…. you have to trust me' – in reality that was just another way of saying 'I can't tell you'… I had to trust him, right? That is what you do if you care about someone… but then why wouldn't he trust me? ... Hatori was sure to be down soon, he had been up there almost an hour. The pager beeped again. Hatori was a doctor! What if it was urgent? I had no choice.

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited. 

"Come in," called Shigure. "We're done here, aren't we Ha'ri?"

I slowly opened the door and entered.

"Natsu, what brings you here? I mean – is everything alright?"

"Your pager," I turned towards Hatori "it was beeping. I thought it might be urgent."

"Thank you," he replied as he took the pager from me. "You were right. Duty calls."

"Perhaps, I'll come by tomorrow," he looked at Shigure.

"Sure," said Shigure.

"And think about what I said."

Shigure nodded.

"Bye Natsu," Hatori said as he left the room.

"Bye," I called after him, making my way to leave the room. Before I could, Shigure grabbed my hand from behind.

"Stay a while."

I turned to face him. "Do you want me to?" I asked quietly.

"What sort of question is that?" he smiled.

"I – I wanted to ask you. Did I do the right thing? At Aaya's… I mean."

"You saved my life."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know…," he sighed. "You did the right thing. You trusted me. Thank you."

"But haven't you ever wondered? What if it was worse? If you and I… if we were alone?" I hoped he would elaborate on the matter and trust me just as he expected me to trust him. There was an awkward silence. He was staring right at me. All of a sudden, Shigure took my hand and led me towards his bed and sat down.

Then gesturing for me to sit beside him, he finally spoke "We weren't. So there's no point worrying." He paused for a moment and gave me an intent look. "Is that why you've been quiet?" Just as before, he avoided discussing the matter further.

"… I'm always quiet," I smiled, hoping to convince him that everything was fine. "You know that."

"Maybe before… but you've opened up a lot now."

"I've heard people tend to do that when they trust someone or even love."

"Which one is it?" Shigure laughed.

"Love, I guess... They do say love is blind," I smiled again but briefly. "What about you?"

"Well… I know I can trust you with my life," he grinned.

"Yeah, you can," I nodded.

* * *

"I heard Miss Amaya is still at Shigure's house," began Akito. 

"Yes," Hatori answered.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know?" Akito said holding his palm against Hatori's face. "Or won't tell me?"

"You really shouldn't worry about her, Akito. Your health is more important."

"I know that," he snapped, moving his hand away. Then he took a deep breath. "It is okay, Ha'ri," he spoke in a gentler tone, "I know that you just want what's best for me… That's right isn't it?"

"Of course," replied Hatori.

"You want me to be happy?" Akito smirked.

Hatori nodded.

"Then you should understand Ha'ri… That woman makes me… unhappy. Now we can't have that, can we?"

"You should talk to Shigure. It's his house, after all."

"Do not presume to tell me what to do Hatori," he retorted. "You are nothing just like those other worthless animals, put here only to serve me."

"I apologise for offending you," Hatori said, bowing his head. "I will leave you in peace." He stood up.

"Uh, not so fast," Akito grabbed his hand. "You think this has nothing to do with you." Akito stood up beside Hatori, still clinging to his hand "That… is where you are wrong."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Akito laughed. "You'd all be lost without me."

"What do you want from me?"

"Ask yourself this…?" He beckoned for Hatori to move closer. Then he whispered "Do you want what happened to Kana to happen to Natsu?"

"…" Hatori looked horrified.

"I didn't think so. Then you'll do as I ask, won't you Hatori?"

* * *

Unfortunately, that is all for now. Hope you're still enjoying the story. 

Thanks for reading,

Lady Leonhart

19/08/2007


End file.
